


Pokemon ReBirth

by K1dkhool



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1dkhool/pseuds/K1dkhool
Summary: Welcome to the spectacular world of Pokémon! A world filled with endless adventure, magic, and mystery; and that's exactly where our journey begins. Setting off on his thirteenth birthday to become a pokemon trainer is a young boy named Black. Join him on his journey with new friends and experiences as he travels through the mystifying region of Celica.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and gals!!!! Thank you so much for choosing my story to read! Its my first story and my first time posting it EVER!! I hope you all enjoy my heartwarming tale of a boys adventure through the amazing world of pokemon. Chapters Should be coming out weekly so stay tuned and get ready for a thrilling ride.  
Also I want to make your experience one of kind. Let my words provide you sight, but I also want to provide you sound. To set the tone and feeling behind each chapter. So I'll leave a link for each chapters sound to listen to softly as read. To give you a full visual and audio experience. This chapters music is, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCoKfokvzSc  
(Copy and paste link to enjoy)

### Chapter 1: Awakening

A chilled morning breeze could be felt as it whipped through a clear cloudless sky, leaving behind a still tension in the mountain air. Not a sound could be heard except the rattle of tree branches in the distance and the beating of a young man’s heart. Standing there just below the peak of Mt.Auma, was a trainer preparing himself for the moment he could only dream about five months before. He closed his eyes and focused on the constant thump of his heart as he tried to control his nerves before the upcoming battle. Instinctively he reached to his belt and felt for a familiar object that always brought him peace. A small red and white orb the size of a baseball responded with a warm heat to his touch, as if reassuring him that things were ok. The trainer smiled slightly at the sensation and opened his eyes with a new sense of calm.  
  
“I finally made it mom….I really made it.” He whispered to himself as he turned to complete his ascent up the mountain.  
Taking a final look at his surroundings he admired the beauty of Mt.Auma, and couldn’t help but remember that his first step on his journey had started on a day like this. At that moment a gentle breeze brushed by him, caressing him into memories of the past.  
  
Three years earlier…  
  
He awoke to a bright ray of light piercing through his bedroom window and the aroma of breakfast drifting through the house. Shaking his head to rid himself of drowsiness, he rose and quickly dressed for the biggest day of his life, or rather the start of his life. A smile crept onto his face at the realization that today was the big day every kid in his town looked forward to. The young man took one last glance at his bedroom before saying his goodbye to it and all the memories he had of it. From the slightly untidy bed, the neon wall clock, and most importantly his TV and Nintendo Console, which he spent so many hours playing as a child. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he examined himself in the bedroom mirror. Staring back at him with a stern face was a mocha skinned young man with piercing blue eyes and silver-white hair. Dressed in his usual black cargo pants for easy travel, and a comfortable matching black v-neck t-shirt with defined gray stitching patterned along the seams.  
  
“I look like Frankenstein’s long lost brother.” The boy murmured to himself. “But this will have to do I suppose.” He stood there for a moment longer with a scowl on his face, and watched his reflection imitate his actions.  
“You should smile more my son, you have such a nice smile” his mother used to say to him all the time. The boy tried to smile, but all he could manage was his usual calm and focused face. He sighed at his futile attempt, and started downstairs toward the kitchen.  
  
“About time you woke up!” called a familiar voice from the kitchen stove. “I just finished preparing some breakfast, but eat quickly or you’ll be late for your big day.” The voice had come from a tall stoutly man with a military haircut. A very odd sight to behold such a well built man working in the kitchen. With stunning white hair similar to the boys, it was easy to see the relation between the two that they were father and son. The boy quickly took a seat at the old style oak table and grabbed a muffin from the bowl in front of him. It had a nice fluffy texture with every bite, and a sudden spark of tart flavoring here and there. The boy let out a sudden gasp from the rush of flavor and eagerly reached for another one. “Good huh? They’re oranberry muffins; it’s a special recipe for a special day. I thought you’d like them Jake. Do you still have your invitation?” His father said.  
  
“Yeah dad, I’ve got it here in my pocket.” Jake said as he reached to pull out the invitation to read it again.  
Jacob Black Rain  
4 Terranova town  
Celica region  
Dear Mr. Jacob Black Rain,  
I’d like to congratulate you on your qualification of this monumental time in every child’s life. With that being said, I’d like to personally invite you to my lab so that we may start you off on your journey with your first partner. The date and time of your arrival along with directions to my lab are on the back of this invitation. Hope to see you soon champion in the making.  
Sincerely, Professor Adrian Rhus  
Jacob sighed and placed the invitation back into his pocket.  
  
Looking directly at his son, Mr. Rain said, “You know I’m very proud of you for making such a decision to take this journey, and I believe your mother would be to if she was still here.” They both fell quite for a moment at the mention of his mother. Jacob was always told by his father and the people in his town, how he and his mother had the same blue eyes. Though Jacob knew this was true from old photos he’d seen, he had no real memory of her when she was around. All he could remember was him and his father.  
  
“Dad I…” Jacob had started, but suddenly there was a loud crash and urgent yipping and barking at the front door. Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked towards the source of the commotion.  
  
“Good grief, not again. I told that boy to stop messing around out there!” Exclaimed Mr. Rain as he went to open the door. Jacob watched from the kitchen as his father opened the door to reveal a young boy covered in sand with shaggy black hair and large brown eyes like dads, and next to him was a large dog with an elegant black and gray coat and startling red eyes. “In the name of Arceus!! What the hell were you two doing?!”  
  
“I was just exploring the beach again with Luna; she really does have a nose for finding things out there in the sand!” Replied the little boy in exasperation. Luna let out a short bark as if agreeing with him.  
  
Jacob frowned at the little boy and said, “David, you really should listen to dad you know. Then you wouldn’t get in so much trouble.” David scowled at his older brother and turned his attention back to his father.  
  
“I was actually looking for a going away present for Jacob. But now I’m reconsidering it since he’s being a jerk.” David said as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. Jacob raised an eyebrow at his brother and quickly went back to eating yet another muffin. Mr. Rain shook his head at both of them, and went back to the kitchen with Luna in quick pursuit hoping to get a scrap or two from her master.  
  
“Well that was nice of you David; did you find any new treasure out there today?” Mr. Rain asked his sandy son. David lit up with excitement and started to ramble on to their dad about all the things he’d found out there with Luna. Jacob rolled his eyes at his brothers’ rambling, for David was a notorious treasure hunter in Terranova Town. He’d always bring home pieces of broken bottles or oddly shaped shells as if they were the greatest things in the world. Not to mention he went out of his way to let anyone in earshot hear about what he found. In Jacob’s opinion it was all just useless junk though, so he ignored his brother and started packing away some muffins for the trip.  
  
“Dad guess what? Luna found a fossil out there in the sand!!” Shouted David as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table from Jacob. “It was big and shaped like a claw!!!” Both Jacob and his father looked at each other in shock, and then at David with curiosity. This would be the first time he actually found a real artifact out there. There was a long pause before David spoke again. “But….It sort of got broken on the way here. Luna got really excited and bumped into me. So I kind of dropped it. It was going to be your gift Jake…..” David said a little crestfallen.  
  
“Well that’s unfortunate. A lot can be done with fossils these days. It would have been a really nice gift for your brother.” Mr. Rain stated.  
  
“Yeah, it’s the thought that counts right?” Jacob added. His father nodded in agreement and then looked at his younger son again.  
  
“You need to get cleaned up Mr. Sandman; I can’t have you trailing half the beach inside my house.” Their father scolded.  
  
“But it’s only a little sand!!” whined David. “And Luna has more sand on her than I do!!!!” Luna barked at the mention of her name and nuzzled David in search of food.  
  
“That’s another thing young man. You need to ask me before you take Luna out like that. She’s my proud fighting mightyena, not some treasure hunting lillipup.” Mr. Rain said as he stared down his defiant son. Jacob turned and looked at Luna who was occupying herself by chasing her tail.  
  
“Yeah, she sure is the definition of pride right there.” Jacob thought as he watched Luna twirl about in effort to catch her tail while David and his father argued over how she should be treated. It was all very usual for Jacob to hear, those two argued like that all the time. And just like all the other times it ended with dad going into his “Well back when I was a gym leader” speech. David and I both have heard the story over a million times before. Back in the day, our father was one of eight Celica gym leaders. And according to him he was the strongest of the eight, with Luna being his most trusted partner in every battle. It was there at his gym that he met our mother who was one of his strongest challengers.  
  
“She was the only trainer to ever beat me so thoroughly, and with such elegance and grace. I fell in love with the way she battled, and the rest was history. She was always better than me though…” He’d always say, and then start rambling on about all the things they did together. Jacob couldn’t help but wonder if his journey would be as eventful as his fathers. Glancing at the clock for a quick time check, he was shocked to see how little time he had left. Slowly he rose from his seat and shouldered his back pack.  
  
“Umm, I should be going now dad. See ya around little bro, try and stay out of trouble. I’ll be back soon. Alright?” Jacob said as he turned for the front door. His father and brother ceased their argument and stared in surprise for a moment. Breaking the awkward silence, his father was the first of the two to speak.  
  
“You take care of yourself out there. It’s a big world with a lot of people and pokémon out there…..I’m sure you’ll become a fine trainer just like your mother was...” a saddened Mr. Rain said. He looked in his sons eyes as if searching for something, seemed to find it, and gave a slight smile and nod. “Go on now or you’ll be late for the best day in your life!”  
“Alright, see you around when…” Jacob began to say before his brother cut him off.  
  
“WAIT!!!!! I almost forgot. Don’t you still want your present?” David said while attempting to sniffle back a sob.  
  
“I thought you said you broke it. There’s not much I can do with a broken fossil David.” Replied Jacob.  
  
“You really are stupid bro.” David sighed and looked at his father. “You sure he’s going to make it out there on his own? The only thing he seems to understand are the muffins you make.”  
  
“They’re really good muffins ya know.” Jacob argued in his defense.  
  
Their father just shook his head at them both. “Aren’t you supposed to be giving Jacob something?”  
  
“Oh yeah!!! Here take this; I found it out there today while I was treasure hunting. I’ve never seen anything like it before. I was going to keep it for myself, but you can have it instead” David grinned as he handed a silver object towards his brother. Jacob kindly took it from him and began to examine it closely.  
  
“A silver feather? And…OWWW!!!! It’s sharp!!!” Jacob exclaimed after caressing the edge of the feather. He held it at arm’s length as if it was a dangerous weapon. “Where did this come from?”  
  
“I told you already, I found it out on the beach. DUHHHHH!!!” David said with mock annoyance. “It’s really cool because it’s nearly unbreakable, but in water it becomes soft and flexible.” David was obviously enjoying all the attention the feather was giving him, and smiled brightly at his brother and father as he waited for praise.  
  
“That’s not what I meant! I mean where did it come from? As in what Pokémon this belongs to.” Jacob tried to explain. He looked towards his father for support and input on the subject, but Mr. Rain just stared at the feather as if in a trance. “Dad?’ Jacob said, confused by his father’s silence. “What do you think?”  
  
Mr. Rain blinked twice as if to focus and then answered, “I believe you have…..a very rare gift in your hand right now Jake. A gift of many…talents to say the least. Hold onto it and never lose it. In the wrong hands it could be.....” Mr. Rain trailed off as he searched for the right word to use. David shifted uncomfortably from side to side, sensing the tension in the room. Jacob watched his father closely, noticing how he clenched and unclenched his fist. “It could be dangerous in the wrong hands. So guard it well.” Jacob eyed his father suspiciously, knowing that there must be more to the story.  
  
“Alright…I will but…” Jacob began. His curiosity was beginning to get the best of him. But he wasn’t exactly sure if now was the right time to ask. “What does this feather belong to? His father tensed at the question and opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off by an eager David.  
  
“It obviously belongs to silver Pokémon!! Right dad?” David said cheerfully. “You really are stupid Jacob.” Mr. Rain eyed David into silence before speaking. Jacob scowled at his brother.  
  
“I think he already had that much figured out David.” Mr. Rain said with a sly smile. “Look here Jake, you’re a young and aspiring trainer now. Think of this as your first mystery to solve while on your journey. Speaking of which its time you started it.” With that said; he guided his eldest son to the door, leaving no room for further discussion. Jacob stared at the open door that would be the start of his new life and the end of his old one. Tucking the feather into his travel pack, he was finally ready to leave. Taking one last glance at his father’s proud face and his annoying little brother, he said his goodbyes and at last took the first step to begin his new journey.


	2. Sidetracked Sidequest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the amazing world of pokemon! This time we find young Jacob leaving home for the first time all on his own. What new adventures await him on the journey to come? Who knows, keep reading to find out.   
Chapters 2's theme music is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQdbfviznbY  
(Copy, paste, and enjoy)

A chilled morning breeze could be felt as it whipped through the sandy town of Terranova, creating a peaceful calm as the sun rose lazily into the sky warming everything its’ light touched bit by bit. Not a sound could be heard except the churning of the sea’s waves and the pounding of Jacob’s heart. He took a deep breath to steady himself and began his journey across town. Terranova wasn’t very large so it made traveling through it easy. Unfortunately not many people lived there, and even fewer had kids. Jacob was actually the oldest kid in town, so he really didn’t have anyone his own age to hang out with over the years. It wasn’t like he was ever lonely though, because everyone in town knew who he was or at least knew who his father was. While passing through the town square, Jacob noticed his neighbors enjoying the day at the local cafe. They were a young couple who had just moved in recently. He politely waved at them and they nodded in acknowledgement.

_“Isn’t that ole Jake Rain’s son?” They whispered after he passed by. _

_“Yeah that’s young Jacob alright, looks just like his mother don’t ya think?” said an old timer jumping into their conversation. “It’s a pity she can’t see her little boy all grown up like this today.”_

_“I always thought he looked like his father whenever I’ve seen him.”Replied the couple. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jake’s wife before though. So I guess that’s why.”_

_“You wouldn’t have seen her unless you lived here earlier. She’s been out of the picture for a long time now.” The old timer said solemnly_

_“Oh…I see….That’s unfortunate…”The couple trailed off._

At this time Jacob was hiking up the main road up and out of town towards route one. It was a long uphill hike, but since it was the only road out of town Jacob had no choice but to use it. _“Why the hell would anyone want to build a town on such a steep hill?!” _Jacob thought to himself as he navigated his way up the road. By the time he reached the top and was at the town’s border, his calves were burning from the strain of the hike, and a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. Turning back to admire his accomplishment he realized why his hometown was built where it was. The site was breathtaking to behold, for you could see the entire town from up there. Every red roof house and building had a glow like fire to it, and the sea beyond it shimmered and sparkled like it too was a blaze as the sun reflected off of everything it touched. The glowing white sand and tan colored buildings gave a stunning contrast to the suns reflected red light giving it a very earthly feel to it. As Jacob gazed at his home town’s amazing beauty in its entirety for the first time, he realized why so few people lived in it. The houses themselves were so large and luxurious that there wasn’t much room to fit many of them, yet alone have people that could afford them. “I really am going to miss this place.” Jacob whispered to himself. Just as he was turning to leave he heard the oddest noise; like the sound of cello being played in some deep vast room. The sound seemed to echo softly over the breeze of the ocean. He turned to take a second look but only saw the same old sea of his home. “I guess it was just my imagination…” Jacob murmured to himself as he made his way through route one.

As he journeyed, Jacob casually reached into his pocket for the invitation he received. It was still so unreal to him that this was happening that he re-read it again just to make sure. On the back of the invitation the directions said to head north of Terrannova Town to New Granite Town, and then the second building on the right would be Professor Rhus’s lab. _“I wonder what pokémon he’ll give me. Will it even like me for a trainer???”_ Jacob pondered such thoughts, muttering to himself here and there as he walked. Being so caught up in his own thought process, he didn’t see the frantic boy running towards him, and nearly ran straight into him.

“WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND OR SOMETHING?!?!” The boy angrily shouted at Jacob as he nimbly avoided crashing into him. A startled Jacob looked at the boy, confused by what the big deal was. He had on blue cut off jeans and an old white sleeveless shirt. He ran his hand through his short brown hair and said, “No, you’re just plain stupid aren’t ya? No trainer passes through these parts without my permission.” Jacob clenched his fist at the insult. It was one thing for his little brother to call him stupid, but it was a whole different story if someone else did. The boy glanced at Jacob’s fist and widened his stance to better support himself with a sneer on his face.

“What’s your problem?!” Jacob snarled. “This route is free to whoever wishes to use it, so step aside!” He began to make his way around the boy, when a flash of red light appeared in front of him, forcing Jacob to shield his eyes. When the light finally faded, in its place stood a small pink pokémon with large ears and dark spots.

“If you want to get passed me, you’ll have to beat me in battle.” The boy laughed as he spun a pokeball on his finger. “As if you even stand a chance against me” He walked over and stood beside his pokémon and waited for a response. More than anything Jacob wanted to punch this guy and erase that cocky grin off his face.

Gritting his teeth Jacob replied, “I don’t have any pokémon to battle with so get out of my way.” The boy glared back, meeting Jacob’s cold stare before stepping aside. _“And if I did, I’d wipe the floor with you anyway.” _He thought to himself as he walked by.

“Damn tourist.” The boy growled as Jacob passed. To further get his point across he spat at his feet, as if dismissing bad luck. “I better not catch you anywhere near this place again, or next time I won’t be so nice!” Irritated by the boys’ words, Jacob began a slow jog to New Granite Town which turned into a full run so that he wouldn’t go back and beat the crap out of the kid.

“Yea you better run!!” The boy shouted after him. “COWARD!!!!”

_“Who the hell does he think he is!!!!”_ Jacob thought to himself. _“Are all trainers as arrogant and stupid as he is!?”_ He considered this for a moment, and then thought better of it. His father was a good man and from the stories he heard, so was his mother, and they were both trainers. Slowing down to a jog, he pondered what other trainers will be like. _“Surely not all trainers are like that guy. Some maybe, but I guess that proves that even amongst trainers there’s all kinds of people.” _Nearing the end of the path he stopped to rest his tired body. Shaking the thoughts of the boy of route one out of his head, he decided to focus on the task at hand. Narrowing his gaze, he set his sights upon the town of stone neatly displayed before him. As the name suggest, everything in the town was made of a smooth pearly gray granite stone. Jacob strolled into town, taking in the sites with awe. He’d never seen such beautifully carved stone before in his life. Turning his gaze to the right, he set his sights upon a large building oddly set apart from the rest of the town. As Jacob approached the odd building he noticed it had a slight green tint to it unlike the other buildings.

_“Well…that’s kind of cool I guess, in a weird sort of way.”_ He thought as he stood in front of the large structure. Swallowing back his apprehension, he boldly knocked on the double doors before him creating a loud echoing thud. Several minutes passed and not a sound could be heard from inside. Jacob started to become impatient from excitement and started to knock again when he heard a polite cough come from behind him.

“Umm can I help you?” said a young woman that looked to be about his age. She had long dark flowing hair that was held back by a pair of goggles to keep it out of her face. She looked at Jacob with gentle yet analyzing eyes that were finely accented by the freckles on her cheeks.

“Ummm…” Jacob stammered as he tried to form a complete thought. “I’m here to see Professor Rhus.” He said slightly embarrassed with himself. He hadn’t talked to many girls his own age before, yet alone one as beautiful as she was. She had on a tan khaki skirt, and a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. All together Jacob couldn’t help but notice how well it complemented her figure. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he was about to ask where the professor was when the girl suddenly said.

“If you’re looking for my uncle, he’s out for the moment and should be back shortly.” She said with a sly smile. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. No I’m sure of it now, I would have realized if someone as good looking as you lived around here.” Jacob shifted uncomfortably and quickly averted his gaze. The girl saw his reaction and let out a short chirp of laughter. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to embarrass you. So umm, where are you from?”

Still avoiding her gaze he sheepishly replied, “I came from Terranova Town just passed route one. So I’m kind of new here…” Jacob finally made eye contact again to find her staring at him with an eye brow cocked up. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, hoping he hadn’t made a fool of himself.

“It’s just…I can’t believe you live in that beautiful town.” She said in awe. “I’ve only been there a few times and it always takes my breath away. I love how their beach sparkles in the sunlight. Do you surf? I’ve always wanted to try it, but I’ve never got a chance to go to their beach.” Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“I surf a little...” Jacob said shyly. My dad taught me when I was little. And…” Jacob was going to say more but he was soon cut off by the over eager girl.

“YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME!!!!! Oh please say you will, I’ve never tried it before.” She pleaded. “I’ll ummm, show you around town in exchange for lessons. So how about it?”

Jacob stared at her in shock. He had no clue what to say and just stood there like a deerling in headlights. Breaking free of his shock, he finally said, “I don’t know… I guess I could show you a few things, but it’s not really…”

“GREAT!!! It’s a deal then!” The girl exclaimed proudly before dragging poor Jacob off to see the rest of town. She showed him all the different stores there were to visit. From the pokemart to the side salesman who sold goods from their homes. Jacob made sure to make a mental note about one of the salesman they visited. He sold special stones that he thought David might like to have. During his tour he learned how the town was originally a small mountain made entirely of granite, and that it took a whole team of steelix to cut and shape it into the town it is today. The whole time his tour guide talked on and on about the different people and about how excited she was to go surfing. At the end of the tour they found themselves standing in front of a large granite building with a pokeball carved in it. “This here is the pokecenter, but you don’t really need to worry about that really. Only pokémon trainers come here to rest and heal their Pokémon after battle.” She cheerfully said

“Umm actually, I am a trainer. It’s kind of what I’m here for. Professor Rhus is supposed to give me my first pokémon.” Jacob said indifferently. The girl went wide eyed and her jaw dropped.

“Oh my gosh, you’re _that_ trainer!?!? I am SOO sorry!! It’s like mid afternoon; ugh my uncle’s going to kill me….” She exclaimed as she face palmed herself out of annoyance. “No wonder you were there so early, and it’s so late in the day now. This is all my fault, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way at all… ”

Jacob looked at her sympathetically, not really sure what to do or say. He gently patted her on the shoulder trying to reassure her and said, “Don’t worry; it’s not a big deal. I was happy to get to learn so much about your town and all. And it was _way_ better than being bored while I waited for the professor.” She looked at him curiously and then shyly smiled.

“Yea, I suppose your right.” She said softly. Then with a wicked grin she grabbed him by the arm. “Come on surfer boy; let’s go see my uncle about your pokémon.” And just like that, Jacob was being dragged around again like some poor rag doll.

They soon arrived at the large stone building that was Professor Rhus’s lab. Jacob began having second thoughts about his wise words to the professor’s niece earlier. In reality he had no idea if things were ok right now or not. For all he knew the professor could be pissed at him and decide not to give him a pokémon now. Jacob tensed at the thought, but quickly decided to shake it off and try to relax. _“Alright, no need to freak myself out about this. He won’t be too upset about it…..will he?” _He thought to himself. His mind raced at all the possibilities that could happen when that door opens. Jacob did a quick silent prayer, steadied his breath and knocked on the large double doors in three loud bangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for sticking with my story Pokémon ReBirth. I decided to give you an extra chapter this week because chapter 1 is a bit of a tease. Stay tuned, the next chapter is a BIG one. Who will Jacob choose as his starter? What are Celica's starter pokemon? Find out next time on Pokémon ReBirth!! See ya sunday!!!!


	3. Chaos with the Chemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers to the amazing world of pokemon! In this chapter we find young Jacob coming face to face with his greatest decision yet! That's right boys and girls its time to pick his starter pokemon. Or will he??? Not everyone is Professor Oak and keeps a spare pokemon for late trainers. Or maybe he simply isn't in his lab at all like Professor Birch. Only one way to find out. Hope you all enjoy.   
Chapter 3's music is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzpAVswsGD4  
(Copy, Paste, and Enjoy)

A rustling could be heard coming from inside, and then the doors swung open wide to reveal a tall broad shouldered man wearing a traditional white lab coat with a black silk button down shirt underneath and matching dress pants. He had a pair of low rimmed sunglasses that only slightly covered his amber colored eyes. Jacob figured they must be for decoration rather than to shade his eyes. The man had spiked black hair and a single tight braid at the back of his head. He stared down at the two kids before him and eyed them curiously. Jacob was so surprised by the man’s appearance that he was at a loss for words. So he just stood there with his mouth open, uncertain of what to say. He had expected some old guy in his fifties to appear at the door reading out of a dictionary or something, but surely nothing like what he saw before him now. This guy was younger than his dad was, maybe no older than in his late twenties.

“Diana where have you been all this time, and who is this boy here that’s gapping at me like a magikarp?” The man said casually. “You were supposed to come back to the lab right after you were done gathering field samples for my research.” He gave her a stern glance while he waited for a reply. Diana shifted uncomfortably behind Jacob while she thought out a good explanation.

“Well uncle I did come back but…” She trailed off not sure how to word it. Closing his mouth now, Jacob watched curiously as he looked back and forth between the professor and Diana. She looked so nervous and the professor didn’t look too pleased with her. Feeling guilty for being the cause of all the trouble Jacob found he was able to speak again.

“Don’t be crossed with her sir. It was my fault she was late, she was with me the whole time. Diana was…” Jacob tried to explain, but was quickly cut off by a raging professor.

“And who are you exactly boy? And what were you doing with my niece, and it better be good or you’ll regret it!” The professor growled giving Jacob an intense glare. Jacob gulped and tried to regain his courage again. He wasn’t expecting things to turn out like this. Luckily Diana came to his rescue before her uncle became even more irritated by the situation.

“It’s _not_ like that I swear!!!!” Diana exclaimed. She turned bright red with embarrassment. “I swear, every time I’m even near a guy you start acting like this. He’s not my boyfriend or anything, so you can stop being a jerk now!” She sighed and looked sympathetically at Jacob as if trying to say, _“Sorry you had to deal with that.”_ Diana gave a stormy eyed glare at her uncle before explaining further. The professor relaxed slightly at the news and locked eyes with his niece returning a stern look of his own.

“So let me get this right. You two disappear together doing who knows what, and you’re not dating?” Her uncle said slowly as if trying to come to terms of whether he liked the news or not.

“FOR THE LAST TIME, I SAID IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!!! I was just showing the guy around town. It’s his first time here.” Diana replied exasperated by now. “And would you quit looking at him like that! You’re scaring your new trainer half to death, that’s no way to treat your guest!!!” Her uncle blinked in confusion and then his eyes went wide. Jacob fidgeted not knowing what to do or say. At that moment all he wanted to do was stay quiet so he wouldn’t attract so much attention.

“I AM SO SORRY!!!!” The professor said looking truly embarrassed. “I didn’t think you’d be coming anymore since it was so late in the day. So I went out to do a little research, but I’d have stayed had I known you were on your way. Excuse my rudeness earlier; I’m just trying to keep my pesky niece safe is all.” Diana rolled her eyes at the comment and walked inside the lab.

“You know uncle; it’d be great if you actually invited him inside to talk instead of treating him like an outsider.” Diana called behind her and let out a laugh.

The professor looked at Jacob with a smirk and shook his head. “How you held your sanity while taking a tour with her I’ll never know. Anyway let me introduce myself properly. Welcome to my lab young man, I'm Professor Rhus.” He extended and arm towards Jacob who readily shook it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir, and your niece isn’t so bad I guess. She was nice enough to show a stranger like me around town and all.” Jacob said. The professor nodded his head seeming pleased and turned to head into the lab.

“If you’d please follow me inside we’ll begin proper preparations to begin your journey.” He said without looking back to see if Jacob followed.

_“Well they’re definitely related, but they seem like decent people once you get to know them.” _Taking a deep breath Jacob followed the professor inside. Within the lab there were various machines with all kinds of buttons and levers on them. And on all the desk there were flask and beakers filled with strange liquids along with notes scattered everywhere.

_“How does he ever get anything done?”_ Jacob thought to himself as he followed along. The entire lab was filled with an abundance of sunlight do to the large windows above their heads. He couldn’t help but look up at the clear sky above him and let out a gasp of admiration for its beauty.

“Like what you see? This is my wonderful home, though it’s a bit messy. I tend to work more than I clean. It’s never a dull moment as a scientist.” The professor said with a grin. He picked up a clip board off one of the desk and skimmed through the pages. “Ahh, here it is. Scheduled for eight this morning trainer Jacob Black Rain is to receive a pokemon… Rain?? Now I know I’ve heard that name before...” The professor trailed off in thought. Then his face grew excited. “Your gym leader Jacob’s boy aren’t you!?!” A slightly embarrassed Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was always just his fathers’ son when someone met him, it got annoying at times.

“A fine trainer your father turned out to be. I was still a junior researcher when he was a gym leader. He’s famous worldwide for his deeds as a gym leader. They don’t get any better than him, and now I have the honor to meet his son.” The professor said as he practically danced across the lab. “So what should I call the son of Jacob? Just Jacob, or Jake, or your middle name Black, or do you have a nickname, or would you prefer the professional approach of being called by your last name?” The professor asked with an inquisitive look on his face. Young Jacob took a moment to think before he answered the professor. Throughout his life it’s always been the same thing when he met someone, just nonstop talk about his father and how much of an honor it must be to be his son. Talk like that always made him feel like he was living in his fathers’ shadow, unable to be known as his own person.

_“I’ve been known as Jacob my whole life, so why should I change my name now? But then again……_His thoughts were quickly cut off by a chirping laughter.

_“_I think you broke him again uncle, he hasn’t spoken a word for the past five minutes.” Diana laughed as she worked at a laptop at one of the desk. Jacob snapped out of his thoughts with a slight jump, and gave a shy smile knowing he must have looked foolish. Professor Rhus looked uncertainly at his niece and then back at his guest with concern.

“Err don’t worry about that now kid, I’ll give you more time to think that over.” The professor said with a shaky laugh. “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you like that all at once. This must all seem so surreal to you right now. I’ll try to keep that in mind from here on out.”

“Sorry about that, I was just thinking things over is all.” Jacob tried to explain to everyone. Though neither looked convinced, especially the professor, who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation now.

“Don’t worry uncle; he was like that _a lot _during the tour I gave him earlier. Like a complete air head most of the time. I swear if he thinks any harder about something, he’ll end up hurting himself. So don’t concern yourself so much, it’s a normal occurrence with him.” Diana added before going into a laughing fit at her own joke. Jacob gave her a dark look and a nervous apologetic smile to the professor who seemed to have relaxed a bit, and even laughed a little as well. “If you’re done breaking Jacob here, I think it’s time you gave him his first pokemon uncle.” She giggled slightly and turned back to her laptop.

The professor looked at Jacob and shook his head as if saying _“Can you believe this chic?” _He sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “Come this way Jacob, your partner pokemon is waiting in the back of the lab for your choosing.” Professor Rhus said, beckoning the young trainer to follow him to a back room. Jacob took one more side glance at Diana who was whistling some strange tune, and then proceeded to follow the professor. Entering the room Jacob let out a short gasp, for it was made entirely of glass. Sunlight poured in from all sides and reflected off the diamond encrusted ground in a large spectrum of colors. Scattered throughout the room were various plants growing this way and that giving it a greenhouse kind of feel to it. On the back wall was a long wooden table, and set upon it were fifteen different pokeballs arranged in rows of three. Confused by the sight, Jacob gave a puzzled look to Professor Rhus. He gave a knowing smile in return and said, “This is my prized room you’re standing in right now, where only the best results of my research stays. Very few trainers get such an honor, so feel special for being able to see such a sight.” He said with a proud grin. “Now, I bet your wondering why there are so many pokeballs on that table. Unlike the other regions, Celica doesn’t have its own starter pokemon just yet. So I’ve collected a few of the starters from other regions for you to choose from here. All of them being very special pokemon, so choose one wisely.”

Jacob looked from the pokeballs to the professor in amazement. He hadn’t expected such a turn of events. When he first imagined picking his pokemon, it’d seemed difficult just trying to pick from three yet alone to find out he had fifteen options. Then the professors’ words finally hit him, making him scowl out of confusion. He turned to the professor and in a serious tone said, “What do you mean by special? What…what do you research exactly?” I thought you just studied pokemon.” At that moment Jacob saw a gleam in the professor’s eyes and a wicked grin stretched across his face.

“I thought you’d never ask boy! You see, I am a pokemon geneticist, not just your ordinary researcher. So you were right in thinking I study pokemon, but in my research I found ways to…..improve their skills.” The professor exclaimed. Jacob nodded his head not entirely understanding what he was talking about, for science never was his strong suit. “Here let me show you a few charts to show you what I mean.” And just like that Professor Rhus dashed out the room to gather his charts and other various forms of data, but his journey was cut short when he ran right into Diana standing in the doorway.

“Oh no you don’t uncle!!! Stop boring him with your nerd facts and let him pick his partner already!!” She scolded as she pushed her over excited uncle back into the room. “Go ahead Jacob, pick your partner. And when you’re done I’ll have your trainer card ready for you.” Jacob gave her an appreciative nod and walked over to the table. There were so many to pick from he didn’t know where to start. He hesitantly extended his hands towards the polished orbs displayed before him. They were aligned in five sets of three determined by region, and were labeled accordingly of what pokemon was hidden in each. He took a deep breath and looked back at the eager faces of the professor and Dianna.

“Go on now; choose your partner for your journey.” Professor Rhus said with an encouraging nod.

He looked at the professor uncertainly and asked, “But how do I know which one is best for me? Any one of them could be the right one.” Jacob let out a hopeless sigh as he waited for the professor to speak. Taking a moment to ponder the thought, the professor mindlessly fiddled with his braid before speaking again.

“Listen carefully Jacob, the bond between trainer and pokemon is a deep and ever growing connection. You have to feel the bond with each pokemon you encounter. Use all your senses and let your heart guide you to which is right for you. That is the only way to know for sure. Go on now; we’ve wasted enough time talking. See for yourself what I mean.” The professor said. From his expression, Jacob could tell the professor was very serious, but he had no idea what he meant by all that bond stuff.

_“Well, here goes nothing I guess.”_ Jacob thought to himself as he reached for the first pokeball. He let his hand casually glide over it for a moment waiting to feel…something, but he wasn’t sure exactly what. _“Maybe I’m not doing it right. What if I…” _He picked up the small orb in his hand and felt a wave of emotion sweep through him. Jacob swayed backwards and looked back at Diana and the professor with shock.

“I think he felt it uncle. Surprisingly on the first try to, where most trainers don’t feel it until their third pokemon or even later in their journey.” Diana said smiling brightly. The professor gave a half smile and looked at him wide eyed.

“Indeed I think your right Diana. What did you feel kid? Tell me exactly what you felt.” Professor Rhus said as he eyed Jacob like a new science experiment. Jacob looked back at the baseball sized orb in his hand; it was giving off a dark red glow.

“I felt…Rage. A fierce and consuming rage from…” Jacob turned to look at the table to see the pokemons’ name tag, “From this charmander. It was like, the more I focused, the angrier it felt.”

“I see, very interesting.” The professor said as he jotted down notes. “Go on and continue down the line unless that is your decision for a partner.”

“Err, alright then. I think I’m going to keep looking before making a choice though.” Jacob said as he turned back to the table. “_There’s no way in hell I’m choosing a pokemon with anger management problems.” He thought. _ The pokeball immediately starting getting hot, making Jacob quickly drop it back in its place. _“Oh yea, me and charmander soo aren’t partners!”_ He reached for the second ball in line and felt another wave of emotion wash through him. It wasn’t as rough as before, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. “_Envy…and deep mistrust. No I don’t think Bulbasaur here is right for me either.” _He put the pokeball down quickly so he wouldn’t get burned or worse this time, and relayed what he felt to the professor. The next pokeball he picked up was a squirtle. A chill of emotions flowed through him like a cold breeze. _“Sincerity, and a since of duty. Very protective but doesn’t open up to others very quickly. A big heart, but a tightly shut one surrounded in armor.” Jacob felt as he focused on the pokemon inside. _

“We may have a winner Uncle Adrian. He’s lingered longer on this one than the other two.” Diana whispered.

_“Can I unlock such a heart? I…don’t know. Maybe though….” _Jacob sat the pokeball back down with reluctance and moved on to the next. This one was marked cyndaquil, another fire type. He looked at it uncertainly and finally gathered the nerves to actually pick up the pokeball all the while praying it didn’t burn him again. Warmth spread through his body the moment contact was made. _“No…not rage like the last time. I feel…a strong since of courage and loyalty and most of all trust. Though it seemed….rather shy about it or maybe even modest? Ugh I don’t kno, it’s one of the two.” _Jacobs’ thoughts were quickly interrupted by the increasing warm sensation in his hand. He looked at the pokeball and his eyes went wide for it was giving off a strange orange light._ “Oh crap it’s going to burn me again if I hold it any longer!” _He thought as he quickly set it down. _“Note to self, fire types are not to be held for long periods of time.”_Moving on to the next pokeball in line, he picked up chikorita. The emotions from this one came like a tidal wave knocking Jacob back a few steps. _“Intense….passion…maybe even love. Gentle but at the same time fierce. Ok this is just plain confusing to me.” _He thought as he put the pokeball back and transferred the information to the professor.

“Well aint that romantic, love at first sight.” Diana laughed. “Though I’d have to say chikorita has no taste in men if it loves you.” Jacob frowned and continued down the line. The professor simply watched with great interest silently recording data. The next one was labeled totodile, a water type. Unlike the past water type squirtle, this ones pokeball was giving off a strange blue aura. Jacob inspected it curiously before even daring to touch it. If he learned one thing today, it was that strange light from pokeballs wasn’t exactly a good thing.

_“It’s a water type though. So it can’t burn me right? So then there’s no harm in picking it up.” _He tried to convince himself as he reached for the orb in front of him. At first contact the first emotion he felt was power. It radiated power and was proud of itself for it. _“You take pride in your power and skill. You’re not in the least bit humble about it either, but instead you’re ready to jump into action to show off what you can do. Both brave and bold by the looks of it.” _Jacob focused harder trying to read into it more and in response the pokeball glowed brighter but didn’t burn. It actually remained cool to the touch which surprised Jacob. “Your special aren’t you? But the others are special to… So who should I pick?” Jacob murmured to himself. The pokeball’s aura faltered and began to glow a bit less as he placed Totodile back in his spot. Turning to face Diana and the professor, Jacob described the experience and couldn’t help but notice how intently the professor was listening. By the end of the explanation Diana had her eyes glued on Totodile’s pokeball as if something could happen at any moment to it, while the professor kept a poker face masking his emotions.

Switching her gaze to Jacob she said, “So you’re starting to see their aura…..That’s not a common trait to find amongst trainers. Least of all so soon in their journey…..What do you think Uncle?” Her usual smile was gone, replaced by curiosity and…something else but Jacob couldn’t tell what.

“It would seem you’re right Diana. Anyway, that’s a strong bond you two just shared Jacob…Are you sure you haven’t made a decision just now?” The professor said with an inquisitive gaze. Jacob took note of how serious professor Rhus had become, and decided to choose his words carefully.

“It’s a great pokemon, they all are. But I’m not ready to make such a choice just yet.” Jacob stated. Diana looked at them both as they exchanged intense stares. She knew that her uncle was analyzing not only the pokemon he raised, but the trainer who may be raising one of them as well. What she couldn’t tell is what exactly his reaction to the data he gathered was.

“Well let’s get this show on the road then people!” She exclaimed, quickly breaking the tension in the room. “There’s still more pokemon ahead of you so let’s keep going until you get your partner. The sooner this is done, the sooner we go surfing. Plus you might break him again if you ask too many questions, remember?” Diana said with a sly smile. The professor raised an eyebrow at his niece, obviously waiting for an explanation about surfing, which she was all too willing to explain. Meanwhile Jacob turned back to the table of possible partners and picked up the next pokeball, a torchic this time around. A sweltering heat rushed through his veins when the two made contact and the pokeball literally went a blaze in yellow heat. _“Determination and an undying will….Extremely competitive with a fighter’s spirit. This could win me my gym battles.” _A bead of sweat dripped down his cheek as the heat intensified. _“Maybe a bit too hot headed though.”_ Jacob tried to focus harder and endure the heat to find out more, but suddenly a loud thud was heard in the distance, breaking his concentration. He looked back at the professor and Diana for an explanation, but they only gave an understanding nod towards one another before acknowledging his curious gaze.

“Sounds like our third musketeer just arrived home from training, but I wish he’d be a little gentler with my door.” The professor said with a nervous smile. There was a loud crash in the front of the lab causing the professor to take a deep long sigh.

“Oh crap!!!! Uncle Adrian is going to be pissed at me for breaking that….Umm is anyone here!!! Where the hell did y’all go!?!” Shouted a familiar voice.

Professor Rhus put his head in his hands in defeat and said, “Could you go handle that please? I’ll kill him if I do it.” He made a waving motion for Diana to leave.

“Should I go to Professor? It almost sounds like you guys are being robbed.” A very confused Jacob said as he fumbled to place torchic’s pokeball back in its rightful place.

“HA!!I wish it was a robber! That’d be something fun to see. My pokemon and I would wipe the floor with them.” Diana said with a sarcastic snarl. “But sadly it’s not; it’s just my idiot brother again.” She rolled her eyes, obviously irritated by the whole situation as she trudged off in the direction of all the noise. The professor stood their sulking and mumbling something under his breath until Diana reappeared before them dragging a boy behind her.

“Let go of me you stupid bitch!!! I can walk on my own damn it!!!” The boy cursed as he broke free from her grip. Jacob’s jaw dropped as he realized the boy before him now was the same one he met out on route one. Diana and the boy bickered over the entire situation for a good fifteen minutes before the professor cleared his throat to get their attention. To Jacob’s surprise they both shut up immediately and slowly edged to separate sides of the room.

“Now that you two are done arguing like a bunch of dumb mankey, our guest here can continue with his selection.” The professor said, while giving a deep disapproving look to his niece and nephew. They both looked down as if something fascinating was going on by their feet, but Jacob knew it was really out of shame. “You’ve already met Diana earlier today, but this fool to my right is my nephew Adam.” Adam looked up at the mention of his name and finally noticed Jacob’s presence in the room. Shock crossed his faced, and then he gave a cruel sneer.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PUNK DOING HERE!?!” He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Jacob. “This is the guy who refused to battle me on route one!!! Get out of here you fucking tourist, you don’t belong here!!”

_“Of all the bad luck in the world, I had to run into this guy. What the hell is his problem anyway?” _Jacob thought to himself.

“Must you be so loud all the time?” Diana said sarcastically. “For your information, he’s a new trainer and belongs here. He’s receiving his first pokemon now actually. Go on Jacob; don’t let my brother stop you.” 

Adam’s jaw dropped for a second in disbelief. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!!! Uncle Adrian this guy doesn’t deserve one of our pokemon!! He can’t possibly become a trainer!! He’s to…” Adam was about to open his mouth and say more but was quickly silenced by professor Rhus, so he settled for an intense scowl towards Jacob who ignored him in reply. Turning back to the table he examined the next pokeball. Unlike the other it had deep gashes in it. Like someone took a blade to it over and over again. Figuring the pokeball was just old; he reached to pick it up. Upon contact, a sharp searing pain ripped across his hand in an instant causing him to yelp in pain and pull his hand back. Quickly inspecting his palm and seeing no damage he decided to reach for it again. This time the pain came even sharper than before, making Jacob back away fearful of the pokeball. Looking his hand over there was a gash running across his palm this time and a small trickle of blood coming out.

“Umm, professor I think that pokeball is defective. It cut me something serious.” Jacob explained as he revealed his hand to let everyone see the damage. Diana and the professor both let out an exasperated sigh while Adam snickered quietly in the corner.

“That one’s always been a bit…testy to say the least. I’ll go get some bandages for your hand from the pokemon center” The professor said as he quickly left the room. Adam perked up and gave Jacob a sinister grin when his uncle left the room.

“See Diana, even the pokemon here don’t like him. So leave ya damn tourist!!! No one wants you here!!!! You’re too stupid to be a trainer anyway!!!” Adam sneered. Jacob grit his teeth at the remark and clenched his fist. He’d been called stupid one too many times today and was getting pretty damn tired of it. “Get the hell out of here already, or I’ll make you leave!!” He gestured to the door with a sweep of his hand and a mock bow.

“I’m not leaving until I get my partner.” Jacob snarled. “And if you got a problem with it, I’d like to see you try and make me leave.” Diana stared at Jacob with shock, surprised by his sudden rage. Adam got a wicked grin and pulled out a pokeball.

“Aww look, I think he’s getting angry.” Adam jeered. In a darker tone he said, “Don’t blame me when you wake up in the hospital.” There was a flash of light and the same pink pokemon from before was standing beside him. “My nidoran and I are going to end you right here and now.” Jacob positioned himself for a fight, but was unsure if he could take down both the pokemon and its trainer on his own. Diana rushed to her brother to get him to stop, but was quickly pushed aside as if she weighed nothing. Shocked by the situation she ran out of the room yelling for her uncle, leaving the two boys alone for the moment.

_“Oh this just gets better and better. Now I’m alone with her lunatic brother and his little minion.” _ Jacob sighed and locked his eyes with Adam, meeting his burning gaze with and icy coldness of his own. It was Adam who made the first move; he quickly lunged towards Jacob’s throat, trying to put him into a choke hold. Easily reading the motion, Jacob countered and faced Adam in a standoff grapple. Neither side budged and inch as they pushed against one another looking for an opportunity to overpower the other. “Looks like you’re not as tough as you think.” Jacob said through gritted teeth. Adam glared fiercely at Jacob for a moment, and then suddenly let out a fierce snarl and kneed him in the stomach. The force of the impact hurled Jacob into the table behind him causing it to rattle and shake.

_“Crap that hurt!! Nothing feels broken though, if anything that table seems in worse shape than I am.” Jacob thought._ That’s when it dawned on him as he took a quick glance back at the table. _“The pokemon….I can’t let them get hurt because of our fight. I have to be more careful.” _The wind knocked out of him, he struggled to stand to his feet again, his face filled with anguish.

“So what happened to all that tough talk from before?” Adam sneered. “You should have just left while you had the chance.” He stood triumphantly over Jacob, and threw a quick kick to the ribs. Jacob grunted in pain but stayed where he was, refusing to move. Kick after kick he endured until Adam stopped and gleamed at him with confidence. “Get up punk; it’s no fun if you don’t fight back. Or better yet, crawl out of here like the pathetic dog you are.” Jacob slowly rose to his feet clutching his side in pain, and gripped the table for support.

“I’m not…going anywhere…” Jacob managed to sputter out. He spat a glob of blood out his mouth and groggily shook himself to focus on the opponent in front of him. _“If I try to dodge, the pokemon behind me could get hurt. I must stand my ground….even if I have to use my body as a shield.” _Like before Jacob took up a fighting stance, but his breathing was heavy and labored this time.

“Tough talk for a guy who can barely stand, but I’m tired of playing games with you punk.” Adam smiled. He turned towards nidoran who watched with interest the entire time and broke into a cruel laughter. “Let’s show him the power of a real trainer. Nidoran, finish this fool with sludge bomb.” Nidoran perked up with excitement at his master’s order and spat a vile glob of brown and purple gunk towards the wounded Jacob. Bracing himself for the pain of the attack, Jacob held his ground and gritted his teeth. In that instant there were two loud pops and blinding light flashed in front of him. The light immediately turned to fierce flames that burned the poisonous projectile like a shield of fire. Shocked by the sudden light and fire Jacob shielded his eyes for a moment, and next thing he knew there were two pokemon standing before him. One was green and tan with a blazing flame on its back, while the other was blue with red spikes running along its spine. Jacob stared at the two pokemon in shock, at first wondering who they belonged to but saw no one else in the room other than Adam who looked as confused as he did.

_“They can’t be….”_ Jacob glanced at the table behind him to see two open pokeballs. _“…but how can that be?”_ He began to think but was quickly cut off by an angry Adam.

“I can’t believe it!!!! Cyndaquil and Totodile you traitors!!!! How could you side yourselves with an outsider like this punk!!!!!!” Adam said pacing back and forth trying to understand what just happened. “Step aside you two, this doesn’t concern either of you.” The two pokemon shifted slightly, but not away from Jacob but rather closer to him.

_“Cyndaquil…and Totodile….they’re the ones that…” _Jacob felt a sudden rush as the memories of the emotions he felt earlier from the two pokemon came back to him. He looked at the two pokemon with new understanding. “Cyndaquil, Totodile, thank you both for your assistance.” Totodile looked back and made eye contact with mutual understanding, while Cyndaquil’s fire burned brighter at the comment. At that moment there was a loud slam of a door and a rush of footsteps coming from the hall. Suddenly the flushed face of Diana appeared alongside a furious Professor Rhus. The professor’s eyes narrowed as he focused in on Jacob’s wounds, the scorch marks on the ground, and his nephew whose mouth was gapping at him like a senseless fish.

“Explain yourself Adam, and choose your words wisely.” The professor warned. The room was filled with a thick tension as Professor Rhus’s cold fury settled itself upon his nephew. Adam gulped, helplessly fumbling for the right words. It would have caused Jacob to laugh if it didn’t hurt so much to do so.

“Uncle…this troublesome outsider wasn’t fit to claim any of your pokemon. So I asked him nicely to leave, but he refused and then threatened me with our own pokemon.” Adam pleaded. He pointed towards Cyndaquil and Totodile, “Look, they’re out of their pokeballs just like I said. I had to use Nidoran here just to hold them off. You should throw this guy out and punish those two disobedient pokemon.” Adam gave a smug grin to Jacob, confident that his beloved uncle would believe such a tale. Professor Rhus settled his gaze upon Jacob and the two pokemon. His eyes were piercing and demanding, analyzing him for information. Jacob noticed the pokemon shutter and place themselves closer to Jacob’s side.

“An interesting lie you’ve told me, but it seems quite different from the picture Diana painted for me when she demanded my return.” Professor Rhus stated. It was only then that Jacob had truly noticed Diana who was standing far to the side trying not to be noticed. There was a small bruise on her arm, but strangely enough her attention was locked on the professor in….fear? Adam gave a harsh side glance to his sister, but immediately returned his attention to his uncle.

“It’s not a lie!!!! It’s this outsider, he….” Adam began to argue, but was cut off by Professor Spruce.

“ENOUGH!!!! Silence yourself!!! I’ve heard enough of your foolishness.” The professor shouted. Adam recoiled back into a corner, forced into silence. The professor looked back at Jacob, who seemed to be struggling just to stand at the moment. “It seems you’ve narrowed down your choice down to two pokemon. Both Cyndaquil and Totodile are fine choices; though I wish you would have waited and asked me before releasing my pokemon.” He paced back and forth annoyed by the situation before returning his attention to Jacob.

“They….came out….on their own…” Jacob managed to say. “To help…me I think.” He looked at the two small pokemon by his side, wondering why they came to his aid. The professor politely coughed to get Jacob’s attention.

“Interesting….So they came to you of their own free will. That’s to be noted…” The professor recorded the data quickly. Adam just rolled his eyes and remained silent, and Diana watched cautiously. “Well that’s a new reaction, especially for those two. All the same though, you can only choose one. So pick wisely young one.” The professor’s words fell heavy on the room, or at least it felt that way for Jacob. He looked down at the two pokemon, who like wise were looking up at him expectantly. Totodile let out a soft _“hrr”_ noise and locked eyes with Jacob and nodded. In that brief moment understanding and sadness was felt between pokemon and trainer. Totodile turned towards Cyndaquil and pushed it closer to Jacob, and then started to walk towards the table where its pokeball awaited. Cyndaquil, startled by the sudden push, looked back at its friend and then back at Jacob who looked anything but pleased by the situation. Sensing the trainer’s unhappiness, Cyndaquil let out a low whimper and its flames went out. It was then that the professor spoke. “Well well, that’s some remarkable data. And it seems a choice has been made for you.”

Jacob shook his head and looked at the professor. “Your right….A decision has been made.” His locked his jaw in concentration and pain, but he managed to continue speaking. “I just wish my partner would stop walking away from me.” A gasp escaped Diana’s mouth and a shocked Totodile turned to the young trainer in surprise. “Totodile, come join me on my journey.” The confused pokemon took a step forward, and then glanced at Cyndaquil. It gave a happy chirp and ignited its flame again, encouraging Totodile to go. Slowly, the blue reptile made its way to Jacob’s side, eyeing him curiously. Meanwhile Cyndaquil was making its way back to its pokeball. “Why is it my partner keeps walking away from me?” It was Cyndaquil’s turn to be surprised this time, as was the Professor who let out an impatient cough.

“Young man, which do you plan to take with you? We mustn’t waste anymore time. There are a few more procedures we must go through before you become a legal trainer.” Professor Rhus said, carefully trying to conceal his annoyance. Diana looked uneasily at her uncle and raised an eye brow at Jacob.

A half grin slowly spread across Jacob’s face. “I thought my choice was clear professor. I’m taking both of them. And if my choice is still unclear to you, Cyndaquil and Totodile are now mine.” Cyndaquil rushed back to join Totodile and his new trainer, flames bursting from its back in excitement. Adam’s jaw dropped before he exploded in outrage.

“UNCLE HE CAN’T!!!!!! NOT THIS OUTSIDER!!! It’s bad enough your allowing him to take one, but two of them!!!! We’ve worked too hard raising them to let this idiot take them!!!!” Adam clearly was too upset to care about his uncles past warning at this point. He would have said more if Diana didn’t interfere.

“Uncle Adrian….as much as I hate to admit it. My idiot twin has a point.” Diana said cautiously as she searched her uncles’ face for any sign of anger. The only response she received was a grunt, as he absent mindedly rubbed his chin while eyeing Jacob with new interest. Gaining confidence now Diana added, “It’s against regulation to give a trainer more than one pokemon to start with. It’s worldwide law!” Jacob stood his ground with his decision, while his pokemon looked uncertain at one another but remained by their trainer’s side. 

_“Whose side is she on? And here I thought if anyone would support me, she would. Guess I’m on my own in this one. Great Jacob, what did you get yourself into this time!” _Jacob thought to himself._ “Whatever, Cyndaquil and Totodile seem to support me so that’s all I need…..I’m not leaving them here in this mad house….something’s just not right here.”_

“You bring a valid point Diana….” The professor said nodding his head. Adam let out a triumphant “Ha!” thinking that this settled things. “Watch your tongue boy and know your place. One valid point does not justify your actions today.” The professor kept his gaze fixed on Jacob the entire time, contemplating how best to handle the situation. “Listen carefully children, what you have yet to learn is that some laws are meant to be broken and it’s ok to bend the rules sometimes. The best things happen when you do.” A wicked smile crossed the professor’s face making him look like a mad man. Totodile and Cyndaquil both cringed at the remark, but still refused to move.

“But..” Diana began, but she was shushed into silence.

“This is what we’ll do. We’ll bend the rules a bit by making it a gamble.” Professor Spruce said slyly. Jacob shifted uncomfortably; he didn’t know how much longer he could take the pain in his side. “I offer you this bet. If you can beat my niece and nephew in a double battle, then those two are yours. If you lose, then perhaps my nephew was right and you’re not worthy of one of my pokemon. What a shame it’d be if the great gym leaders’ son and namesake Jacob couldn’t become a trainer….Well what will it be, do you accept these terms?” He said casually as he examined Jacob’s response.

Jacob gritted his teeth, not liking his odds with the bet. Being a new trainer in his first battle did not make his odds look good. He knelt beside Cyndaquil and Totodile who looked nervous. “Will you both battle alongside me, I can’t do this on my own.” He said softly and gave a small smile. Both pokemon nodded in unison understanding what was at stake. With the approval of his partners, Jacob boldly faced the challenge before him. “I accept, let’s get this over with.”

Diana shrugged in defeat and headed towards the door. “This way, we have a battle field for training that we can use.” Adam eagerly followed her out the door, muttering to himself the whole time. The idea of a battle had improved his mood greatly. Jacob started to follow, but each step was filled with pain. The professor noticed and waited until Jacob limped out of the room.

Many painful steps later, they arrived at the battlefield. It was set up behind the lab and was surrounded by a garden that was filled with various plants Jacob didn’t know the names of. Diana and Adam both stood at the opposite side of the battle field while Jacob and his pokemon were at the other. Professor Rhus stood on the side judging the battle and announced that it’d be a one on one double battle and that it’d begin on his command. It was at that moment that Jacob realized several facts that left him uncertain.

_“Alright, well I know that Adam will use his Nidoran. I have at least that much going for me, but what will Diana use? Adding on to the list of things I don’t know, I don’t know anything about my own pokemon. Damn it’d help if I knew there moves…..Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea….”_ Jacob stared helplessly at his opponents who looked so confident. Diana took out a pokeball and quickly released her pokemon. A light blue pokemon with large ears and dark spots emerged and stood at the ready. To Jacob’s surprise it looked shockingly similar to Adam’s Nidoran. Diana saw the confusion on Jacob’s face.

“Jacob, this is my Nidoran, except unlike my brothers’ mine is a beautiful female. Take her lightly because she’s a girl and you’ll regret it.” Diana said. Jacob thought he sensed a slight threat in her words, but decided not to think too much of it. Totodile saw the concern on his trainers face and gave reassuring _hrr._ His thoughts were still on trying to win a battle when you don’t know a pokemon’s moves. But the time to think was over; when suddenly the professor’s words pierced his thoughts as he announced the beginning of the battle. Next thing Jacob knew, both Nidoran were charging Cyndaquil.

“Nidoran, use tackle on Cyndaquil!!!” The twins said together. Seeing the danger, Jacob commanded Cyndaquil to dodge, but instead it planted its feet and braced itself for impact with flames blazing. Despair was the first thought that crossed his mind as he saw the female Nidoran slam into Cyndaquil, causing it to fall back a few feet.

“Stupid, it’s hopeless to ask for it to dodge!! Cyndaquil’s special ability is no guard thanks to our uncle. That means no matter what, it will not dodge!” Adam said as he barked with laughter. “Poor choice in a partner if you ask me.” Dread coursed through Jacob as this new knowledge hit home. Cyndaquil shakily stood back to its feet and let out a battle cry as it braced for the next tackle. The male Nidoran was closing in fast, but Totodile was faster. In the blink of an eye Totodile had launched itself at the incoming Nidoran with its jaw wide open and frost forming around its fangs. The male Nidoran tried to dodge but it was too late, Totodile had bitten down hard on its ear and hurled it a few yards away.

“Way to go Totodile!!” Jacob cheered. But it was ill celebrated as the female Nidoran came rushing back and tackled Totodile.

“Forgetting someone?!” Diana yelled. But Jacob didn’t hear a word of what she said, for he remembered something from a long time ago. When he was little he had watched his father in a gym battle one time, and Luna had done a similar move called poison fang. Jacob’s eyes lit up with realization.

_“That’s it!! It must be!!!” _He thought. “Totodile, use ice fang on Diana’s nidoran!” Quick to respond, Totodile met Nidorans tackle head on this time and sank its fangs deep. Diana let out a squeal, as to her horror ice started to form and consume her Nidoran.

“Pay attention stupid, the real battle is with me!!! Nidoran quick, use horn drill on Cyndaquil while Totodile is distracted.” Adam commanded.

Cyndaquil readied itself and burst into a flaming roll towards its incoming enemy.

“Ha!! Good luck beating my horn drill with your little flame wheel ya amateur!!! Horn drill is a one hit KO. Theres no stopping it!!”

Totodile and Jacob exchanged a quick glance of concern. The ice was almost done incasing Diana’s Nidoran, and that’s when the idea hit him. “Totodile brace yourself and keep that Nidoran frozen, Cyndaquil aim your flame wheel at Totodile!!” Jacob screamed hoping Cyndaquil would trust and understand him. As if reading his thoughts Totodile gave a loud _hrr _to back up Jacobs words. Cyndaquil immediately changed course and was speeding towards Totodile with Adam’s nidoran following close behind. Jacob crossed his fingers as he watched, hoping his plan would work. When Cyndaquil was only a few feet away, Jacob jumped into action telling Totodile to lay its tail flat, creating a ramp with its back. The movement was swift and effective as Cyndaquil was launched into the air. Totodile grimaced at the impact but finally finished incasing the female Nidoran in ice.

“I thought I told you to pay attention!!! Or did you forget about me!!!” Adam snarled. “You saved Cyndaquil, but not Totodile. You’re not the only one who can change targets.” The male Nidoran was coming fast towards Totodile ready to strike.

“Now Totodile!! Do it NOW!!!” Jacob screamed. Totodile instinctively swung around with the frozen female in his mouth and used her as a shield.

“NOOOO!!!!” Diana screamed in vain as the collision occurred, shattering the ice and sending the female nidoran and Totodile flying. They both landed with a thud, but it was Totodile who was the first to rise.

“You idiot!!! You hit my little darling you brute!!!!” She yelled at her brother. “Oh Nidoran get up!!! Get up please!!!” Her Nidoran tried to rise but fell again, and remained down whimpering.

“Shut up Diana!! You shouldn’t have gotten in my way!!!” Adam shouted back.

“Hey…..what’s that you were saying earlier…”Jacob coughed. His vision was starting to blur in and out every so often at this point. “Oh yea…pay attention!!!” At that moment Cyndaquil came hurtling downward and made a direct hit on the male Nidoran.

“You’re going to pay punk!!!! Nidoran use sludge bomb on Totodile!!!” The vile substance was hurled in Totodiles direction, but its aim was a little off. Jacob assumed it must have been because of Cyndaquil’s earlier attack. Seeing the opportunity to make an easy dodge, Jacob gave the order. But Totodile was still too stunned to dodge, and was hit right in the chest. Pain ripped across the little guys face, and his skin took on an odd purple hue.

“Totodile!!! You ok!?!?!” Jacob asked. The pokemon gave a shakey _hrr_, but something was clearly wrong.

“Aww looks like the poor thing is poisoned. Well this battle is as good as over.” Diana said half heartedly. Jacob looked at his pokemon, unsure of how to help.

_“I’ve got to end this fast…but how_?” Jacob thought as he analyzed the field. Diana’s Nidoran still laid near Totodile not moving too much. Cyndaquil was standing far off from the battle waiting for an order. And Adam’s Nidoran looked ready to charge again, and Jacob knew neither pokemon could dodge another horn drill. _“Well it’s all or nothing I guess” _Cyndaquil let out a battle cry as if in response to Jacob’s thoughts. “Cyndaquil , Totodile use your strongest attack and give it all you’ve got!!!!”

“Talk about desperate!! End them with horn drill Nidoran.” Adam barked, confident the win was his. Totodile and Cyndaquil both let out a cry of determination. Totodile’s eyes started to glow a deep blue and suddenly it released a huge torrent of water from its mouth towards the female next to it. Meanwhile Cyndaquil’s back is burning with a brilliant blaze, and launches a fire ball from its mouth towards the male Nidoran. Both attacks landed causing critical damage and a massive explosion as the forces combined. Jacob was in awe at the power he witnessed as he waited for the smoke to clear. At first all that could be seen was the silhouettes of the four pokemon. As it got clearer, Jacob was relieved to see Cyndaquil and Totodile both still standing, though they both looked really exhausted. The Nidoran duo were both unconscious on the battle field, not moving in the slightest except the slow rise and fall of their chest.

Jacob grinned and limped over to Cyndaquil and Totodile, who were now making their way over to their trainer.

“Well done Jacob, it seems you are indeed your father’s son. Cyndaquil and Totodile are yours as promised.” Professor Rhus said with a thin smile on his face. “Most importantly your battle has given me great data I must look into.” He looked to his niece and nephew who were returning their pokemon to their pokeballs. “Diana go gather the final materials for young Jacob here, and Adam go fetch Cyndaquil and Totodile’s pokeballs along with an antidote.” The twins grumbled to themselves obviously upset by the loss and went to go retrieve the items. Adam was the first to appear and slowly approached Jacob.

“Here, take your stuff and leave.” He said through gritted teeth. Jacob reached for the two pokeballs, but Adam dropped them at his feet instead. “Oops.” Laughing at his own joke, he walked toward Totodile to give it the antidote. Totodile stared darkly at him, but Adam seemed not to care and applied the medicine all the same which instantly took effect curing the small reptile. With that he walked away without saying another word.

Jacob grimaced as he picked up the two pokeballs. The pain he felt was starting to become too much. Diana came out soon after holding her laptop with a perplexed face. “All the information is set except his name. What should it say?” She said looking to both the professor and Jacob for an answer.

“Silly girl!!! This is the son of _the_ Jacob Rain!! The most famous trainer in all of Celica!! That’s the name you put on his trainer card of course. Stop wasting time with foolish questions.” The professor said exasperated. Jacob returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and hung them neatly from his belt and looked at Diana.

“Actually that’s not quite right” Jacob said slowly “_That ends now.” _Jacob thought to himself._ “It’s time I lived my own life instead of the shadow life of my father. Because….._” Jacob fixed the professor with a determined gaze and finally spoke. “You can call me Black from now on.” He said with conviction in his voice. _“Because mom would have wanted me to be my own man.”_ Black was the name his mother chose for him when he was born, for it was the color that conquers all others. A fitting name for a trainer now that he thought about it. He smiled to himself at the thought while he clasped his hand around the two pokeballs hanging from his belt.

“Then that’s that, did you get all that recorded for his trainer card Diana?” The professor asked his niece.

“Yeah yeah I got it all done. Though I would have preferred to just call him Jacob, but if he prefers to go by the more emo name of Black, then I guess that’s cool to I guess.” She said with a wink towards Black. He scowled back at her for the comment and rolled his eyes. Turning back to the professor she said, “Don’t you have a something else to be giving him right about now while I finish up his trainer card?”

“That’s right, I almost forgot.” The professor said; an excited twinkle in his eyes again. “Diana did you bring it out?”

“Yea I got it; I figured you’d forget so I grabbed it just in case.” Diana said as she pulled out a small black rectangular object from her pocket and handed it to Black.

“That there Jac…I mean Black.” The professor corrected himself. “Is a pokedex of my own personal design. It has data on all the pokemon of this region and any other region known so far. It’s a useful tool to have on your journey to help identify and locate different species of pokemon. That’s its basic use though. There’s also additional data space for any new species you may come across as you travel. So use this additional application to record any useful information on pokemon you encounter.” He said with pride in his voice.

Diana sighed at her uncle and looked to Jacob apologetically. “Ok so that was nerd speak for it’s the pokemon encyclopedia. It’s also a cell phone, so you can use it to contact anyone you meet along the journey” Diana smiled. “My number is already in there along with my uncles by the way. So keep in touch.”

The professor nodded approvingly of the description. “And lastly is your trainer card itself, which should be printed by now” He said gesturing for Diana to reveal the finished product.

“Oh right, I’ll go get that.” Diana dashed inside the lab and was back out in a flash with a small ID card. “Here you go” She said as she handed the card to Black. He looked at the card that officially marked him as a trainer and couldn’t help but smile. By now the sun was beginning to set and Black said his goodbyes and his thanks for their help. The Rhus’s tried to get him to stay the night since it was already sunset, but he kindly turned them down and told them he’d stay the night at the Pokemon Center. Though at the moment, Black was reconsidering the offer as he limped down road towards the Pokemon Center. His vision was completely blurry now and he was feeling really lightheaded.

_“Crap this is bad, I just have to make it a little further.”_ He thought to himself. Shockwaves of pain shot through his body with every step and breathing became extremely difficult. _“Just…a little…more..” _And just like that, in an instant all went black as he lost consciousness in the middle of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This by far has got to be my favorite chapter yet!!!! Im so happy you all finally got to meet my starter pokemon. I cant even explain the anxiety I had as a kid trying to choose when I first played Pokémon Crystal. And then to later learn my abusive rival would take my other pick!! It was heartbreaking. But those events birthed this story so many years ago. Thanks again for taking this journey with me and Trainer Black. Until next sunday, I'll catch you guys later!!


	4. Candy for the Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Amazing world of Pokémon!! Looks like our hero has found himself in tough situation. Injured and alone how will Black find help. Are Cyndaquil and Totodile brave enough to venture out and find help? Or will they grasp freedom while they have the opportunity. Find out in this amazing chapter. Candy for the Crazy.  
Todays Chapter's music is:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMu87t6OMVQ  
So take a listen by, Copy, Paste, and enjoy

The sun sat lazily on the horizon, casting shadows wherever it could and painting the sky in a beautiful display of shades of orange and gold. As amazing as this site should have been, Black would not be witnessing this view. Unconscious, in pain, and alone the only view he’d be seeing is the inside of his eyelids for now. At his belt, a pokeball rustled nervously noticing the sudden change. It opened with a pop and a bright flash, and in its place stood Totodile looking down at Black.

He looked curiously at his new trainer unsure what to do. He nudged him gently with his snout.

No response.

Totodile waddled over to his other side and nudged him again….Still no response. Panic could be seen in the little pokemon’s eyes. _“Could he be….dead?”_ , He thought as he continued to nudge, poke and prode. A nervous rustling and faint glow was coming from Black’s belt again. Cyndaquil was obviously beginning to get restless and a bit curious about what was going on. Totodile waddled back over to his friends side and let out a soft “_hrr”_ sound. Letting Cyndaquil know that things were alright. He didn’t want his friend to see how bad things really were. _“Would they have to return back to the lab? Back to The Adam?!” _Totodile shuddered at the thought. He really didn’t want to go back to that mean guy. The lab wasn’t so bad, but that guy always used the pokemon for his own schemes.

Totodile remembered the days he was taken out of the lab to help The Adam _“Train". _Which really meant stand still and get beat up by Nidoran. If it wasn’t Totodile it’d be someone else being the subject of his not so great ideas. He even tried to use Cyndaquil to make toast. TOAST!!! If it wasn’t for The Diana who caught him in the act, then the whole lab would have caught fire.

A loud pop and flash startled Totodile out of his thoughts, as Cyndaquil appeared next to him. A silence fell between the two pokemon as Cyndaquil took in the sight before him. Slowly he repeated the same process Totodile did earlier, but still there was no change. Cyndaquil turned to Totodile feeling helpless and lost. It was too much for Totodile to handle as despair started to set in. A tear fell from the little reptile’s eye. 

A soft whimper escaped Cyndaquil’s mouth as he gazed at his new trainer. His face was so full of life just an hour ago….Now it was almost as if he was sleeping. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Black’s chest…_”Wait he’s….ALIVE! Now just to wake him up..” _Cyndaquil could barely contain his excitement as sparks of flame erupted from his back. Totodile saw the cause of his friends excitement, and was about to join in until he realized what Cyndaquil planned to do.

Waving his arms frantically he jumped in between his friend and trainer. “_Barbequing The Black would do a lot more than wake him up_!” Tototdile knew his friend meant well, but he gently coaxed his pal back into his pokeball and reassured him to leave the rest to him. With one problem solved, Totodile turned his attention back to his trainer. What was he going to do now… _“Maybe Cyndaquil had the right idea after all. An attack to the face would wake anyone up, and water would do a lot less permanent damage than fire would. But….The Black might get mad.” _

Totodile was considering his options carefully, He never had to make these big decisions on his own before. “_I guess there’s no choice. He’ll be mad, but at least he’ll be awake.”, _he thought to himself. Totodile positioned himself in front of Black’s face, and uncertainly readied to fire off a water gun attack. He puffed himself up filling his belly with water. “_Well…Here goes nothin.”_

“WAIT!!” a voice called out. Startled by the sudden command, Totodile barely held back his attack, and instead had water slowly dribble out his mouth. Barreling up the road behind Totodile was a very large dog in full sprint, and behind him his trainer struggling to keep up.

“Arcanine I said wait!!! Wait dang it!!!” The boy called out. The Arcanine let out a playful bark and came to a stop in front of Totodile; patiently waiting for his master to catch up. Totodile couldn’t help but be a little in awe of the sheer size of the pokemon towering above him. Arcanine was a bright orange and cream color with black stipes and a shaggy mane and tail.

“I ought to send ya back to obedience school”, the boy said weezing out of breath. Totodile watched as he crouched over Black protectively. The boy wore a gray beanie over short wavy black hair and had on black rimmed glasses that accented his eyes. He sported a dark purple shirt with an Ageislash print on it, and gray skinny jeans to match his beanie.

“Whoa now, what do we have here? This isn’t the kind of place to take nap ya know? Arcanine here could have run ya over.” The boy stated as he took notice of Totodile and Black. Totodile remained motionless, his eyes locked on the two before him ready for anything.

The young man knelt down for a closer look. “Hey, are you alright? Can you even hear me?” He reached out to Black, but Totodile let out a deep guttural growl. “Whoa hey now, im not going to hurt him. I just want to see what’s going on little guy.” The trainer reached out again but was met with the same response. Defeated, he sat back and let out a sigh. “Never heard of a guard gator before, sheesh. Alright Arcanaine maybe he’ll let you take a look. Pokemon to pokemon ya know.”

Arcanine approached slowly as his master watched. Totodile eyed him cautiously but didn’t feel threatened. But he didn’t want to let his guard down either. He didn’t know this human, and his pokemon might be bad as well. Totodile had learned not to trust all humans and pokemon back at the lab… But still this encounter felt different. Acranine sniffed around Black and let out a concerned whimper.

“That bad huh? Guess we should carry him to a pokemon center. Ugh, but I really don’t want to get bitten today. Think you could carry him Arcanine?” The boy pondered. Arcanine ignored him and continued his investigation under the careful watch of Totodile. If he got too close, then the little reptile would let out a low warning growl.

“Hey buddy, are ya listening? We have to get him out of here. Can you carry him?” The boy pleaded. Arcanine gave him what can only be described as a doggy grin, and then proceeded to lick Black’s face.

~

A howling wind swept across my face carrying the salty taste of the sea with it. I watched as the waves churned like a wild animal, thrashing about against the beach shore.

“Jake honey, come here! It’s too dangerous to be out by the ocean right now!” A woman tried to shout over the roar of the sea. She had piercing blue eyes and long dark hair that flowed elegantly in the wind.

“But look Momma, the water is doing something weird.” I said as I stood transfixed by the sight before me. At that moment a babies crying could be heard as a man approached.

“Come now son, we must get to high ground!” Dad called to me as he tried to calm a crying David. The water began to turn a dark blue color like a night sky, and the air itself seemed to take on a red hue. Things were really beginning to get weird now. A little frightened, I turned towards my parents. They were calling to me but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. That’s when I felt the cold sting of sea water hit me, as a wave came crashing down……

Black’s eyes flashed open in an instant to be greeted by…by a pink tongue lapping at his face??

“Ugh wahh is this??” Black slurred as he tried to push away the persistent tongue bathing him in drool.

“That’s enough Arcanine, you’re drowning the poor boy.” A voice chuckled in the background. The large furry creature raised itself off of Black giving him a moment to wipe the slobber off his face. Black quickly shook himself awake when he realized he wasn’t alone. Sitting before him cross legged was a young man who looked about a year or so older than himself.

“Who…Who are you? And what happened… What happened to the sea?” An unsteady Black managed to say. His head was swimming with images he couldn’t quite make out, making his head pulse with pain.

“Umm sea??? You’re quite a ways away from the sea dude. And last I checked it’s still the same way it always is.” The boy responded with a concerned look on his face. “You must have really hit your head hard…” Black blinked in confusion, and tried to get a grasp on the situation.

“_Why is my vision so blurry…and my head feels like a ryhorn stepped on it. And nothing this kid says makes any sense..” _Black tried to steady himself enough to stand, but all he could manage was to fall into the strangers lap.

“Whoa tiger, you sure you ready to start walkin again.” The boy chuckled. “You were passed out just a few seconds ago. Maybe you should take it easy.”

“I’m fine, and you’re not making any sense…” Black slurred. “The sea was just right over there…” Black tried to stand up again, this time with more success. “_I need answers and this guy isn’t being much help..I’ve got to get out of here.” _He started to walk away from the strange boy, but each step seemed so slow…So painful…..And then all was darkness again.

~

“Where the hell did he think he was going in that kind of shape?” The boy asked aloud to no one in particular. Arcanine and Totodile looked at him equally as confused and uncertain of what was going to happen next. “Ok look here Totodile, he needs a doctor so he can feel better. So you can be a grump and bite me or you can let me help. Your choice. Arcanine I’m going to need your help. We’ll get there faster if you carry him. Lay down and Ill get him hitched up. And please…Be obedient and listen for the kids sake.”

Arcanine sat beside Black waiting patiently as his trainer slowly approached. Totodile eyed him but did nothing more. Refusing to leave Black’s side, Totodile sat on his trainer and wouldn’t budge. Making loading them up awkward, but it eventually got done.

“Ok, that should do it. Let’s hurry Arcanine, we don’t know how bad his injuries are or how long he’s been out here.” The boy stated. Arcanine didn’t miss a beat and bounded off in the direction of the pokemon center with Black and Totodile.

“WAIT!!! You forgot to let me on too…OHH FORGET IT!”, His trainer complained as he ran to catch up again.

~

This time the images came in flashes and waves. The cries of frightend people running and shouting all about. A sudden rush of wind, and the sound of frantic feet moving about in the night.

“His injuries are serious, quick take him out of here!” A gruff voice said.

_“Who…who are you?” _Black tried to say, but all he could manage was a cough and grumbled “ha-r-ruu..”

“Quickly, there isn’t much time….” A softer voice said. “Get back, Get back Now!”

A pokemon’s howl could be heard loud and clear over the chaos. Booming and deafning. Black tried to cover his ears, but he couldn’t move his arms. It wasn’t until then, that fear took over. _“What’s going on?! Where…Someone help…please!”_Black thought in a panic.

“Jacob! Take the boys and go!!! Don’t argue, just go. I’ll handle things here!!” A womans voice said.

_“Mom!! Mom is that you?!” _Black tried to cry out but no words came out.

“It’s going to be alright son, it’ll be alright.” The gruff voice said. The sound of people and the whipping wind began to fade away. Until there was nothing left except the howl of that distant beast. Which…Just kept getting louder and..higher in pitch?

Black’s eyes snapped open to a blinding light, a beeping noise, and several faces staring over him. He blinked confused, but only one thought came to his mind. “_Crap there’s the light and I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to go into it.”_Taking a moment to gather his senses, Black slowly sat up and took a look around. He found himself in a coral colored room with a woman who appeared to be a nurse, the young man from before, and Totodile for some odd reason.

_“Ok so either I’m dead or heaven’s just as strange as the real world. Sheesh.”_

“Well look who decided to finally join us again in the world of the living.” The boy from earlier said. “Gave me and Arcanine quite the scare passing out like ya did. So we rushed you hear as fast as we could. Not that this one made it easy for us though.” He gestured to Totodile who was snuggling up by Black’s feet.

“Ummm….okay? So why is Totodile not in his pokeball? And who are you people? And why were people running, and what happened to the sea????” , Black asked. So many questions were flooding his mind all at once. Was any of that even real or was it imagined? He’d never imagined anything quite that weird though. _“Maybe I ate a bad oranberry muffin; you never know with Dad’s cooking….”_

“Ugh again with the sea thing? Looks like ya hit your head harder than we thought. You were passed out on the road when we found you and your not so friendly guard gator. Seriously, He needs a warning sign or something saying **“Caution: May Bite At Any Moment”**”. The boy said exasperated. Totodile looked at the boy and gave a small growl. “OH YEA! Well _hrr_ or grrr or whatever right back at ya.” The boy rolled his eyes, “Anyway my name’s Ryan, and the lady in pink is the nurse in charge of the pokemon center.”

“You can just call me Nurse Joy.”, She said. “ You had some serious injuries young man. Had Ryan not got you here as soon as he did….Well we’re glad we were able to help in time.”

“Oh umm, thank you. Both of you.” Black said a little taken a back. He caressed the now sleeping Totodile’s head absent mindedly. _“I still have a lot of questions, but maybe most of what I remember was a dream…”_

Ryan let out a cough, “Mrhhmm, this is the part where you tell us your name. And you are???”

“Oh sorry umm I’m..” Black stammered

“He’s getting rest. NOW. Ryan honey why don’t you wait outside. You’re welcome to spend the night here if you’d like. But for now my patient needs his rest.” Nurse Joy said as she ushered him out the door.

“Hey! HEY!! Ohhhh okay Ill go wait. No need to shove me out the door. Let me just grab my bag first.” Ryan grumbled. He grabbed his things and started for the door. In that moment Black realized he still never introduced himself.

“Hey, I’m Black. I mean my names Black.” He blurted out. Ryan turned and smirked.

“Black huh? Interesting name. Ironic even……Oh yea, here. Catch!” Ryan tossed a small yellow object to Black. By luck he caught it and found a small yellow candy in his hand.

“What’s this?”, He asked

“It’s a Sitrus Candy. It’ll help ya feel better. Aint that what you’re supposed to get after a doctors visit?” Ryan laughed. “See ya when ya get out Black.” He turned and left, leaving Black and Totodile alone in the room.

Black casually popped the candy in his mouth and was met by a bittersweet yet refreshing flavor. And to his surprise he really did start to feel a little better. He watched Totodile sleep peacefully as he reflected on what those weird dreams were about. But no matter how much he wracked his brain for answers he couldn’t come up with an explanation for any of it. _“Maybe Tototdile has the right idea and I should just get some sleep. Hmph, guard gator huh? What’s up with that anyway..”_ He yawned and drifted off into sleep. This time without any dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long way in the making and I'm thrilled to finally have finished it for you all. As always thank you so so much for all of your continued support during this wild ride. I'll see everyone next time on the adventures of Trainer Black in Pokémon ReBirth.


	5. Foul Fowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the amazing world of pokemon! We find our hero save and sound at the pokemon center thanks to our mysterious friend Ryan. But who is Ryan really? Can he be trusted, or are all trainers like Adam. Keep reading to find out more.  
This Chapter's song is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOG_t2jTAIA  
As always...Copy, paste, and enjoy the sound of this chapter.

An early morning light peaked through the window greeting a sleeping Black with a sun touched glow; stirring him from his peaceful slumber. With a yawn he glanced around reacquainting himself with his surroundings. _“Yup same pink hospital room. Guess I wasn’t dreaming this time.” _Laying undisturbed in his lap was Totodile snoring contently as he basked in the morning sun. To Black’s surprise, nuzzled next to him was Cyndaquil. His little legs kicking randomly as he dreamed with a small grin. _“Now when did you get out I wonder. Sheesh must be dreaming of food or something. Or maybe I just have food dreams?” _Black couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as his stomach growled at the thought of food.

“Alright rise and shine guys, time to find us some breakfast.”, He said patting them gently on the head. Cyndaquil perked up immediately, obviously delighted to get a warm meal. Totodile on the other hand sleepily opened one eye to see what was going on, and then promptly went back to snoring. Cyndaquil sparked up in annoyance and rolled his sleeping friend out of the bed. The little gator landed with a solid thump and continued to snore as if nothing happened. Cyndaquil jumped down beside him with a happy squeal and proceeded to roll Totodile towards the door. All the while Black watched in amused silence until he realized they were waiting for him to open the door. “Well that’s one way to get out of bed I guess. Alright lets go see what’s going on.”

The trio progressed through a small hallway lined with various portraits of pokemon. One of them was a scenic photo of two pokemon playing together in a glowing forest. _“Are those…Ponyta? They look a little funny though. Hmm I wonder where this place is…” _Black admired each photo as he passed by; taking in as much as the eye could see. While on their way to what Black hoped was the main reception area, they passed by a large pink egg shaped pokemon. _“That must be a chansey. Maybe I’d better ask it which way the food is, or atleast where the main area is.” _

“Hey Chansey hold on a second. Can I ask ya something?” Black called out. The pink pokemon stopped abruptly with a huff and side eyed the motley crew in front of it. “Umm could you point us in the right direction of the reception area? There’s a lot of rooms here and I don’t want to walk in on anyone or get lost.” Chansey considered the question for a moment as it watched Cyndaquil nonchalantly continue to roll Totodile down the hall. It shook its head and then looked at Black as it pointed down the hall. “Alright thanks a bunch. Down the hall it is.” Black hurried down the hall to catch up with his pokemon. Leaving a slightly flustered chansey in his wake.

To their surprise, it didn’t take them very long to arrive. _“No wonder Chansey was making such a fuss. It was literally a few more steps up the hall. Good thing David isn’t here. He’d just call me stupid again.” _The hall opened up to a large circular room filled with people doing various activities. To Blacks’ right, he saw Nurse Joy standing at the main desk greeting everyone who came in, and to his right was a pokemart clerk setting up his display for todays sales. Nurse Joy noticed them and beckoned them over to her counter.

“Good morning Black. Glad to see your feeling better. Did you sleep well?” Nurse Joy asked.

“Sure did, and feeling good as new. I really appreciate all you’ve done for me and my pokemon.” Black said with a smile. “But I was kind of wondering about..”, his stomach interrupted with a loud rumble to his embarrassment. Nurse Joy covered her mouth trying to hold in a laugh as she watched Black knowingly. “Yea that..So umm is there food?”, he asked sheepishly.

“Aw you new trainers are all so adorable. Don’t worry Black. To the right of me here is a small café and lounge. You’ll find all the refreshments you and your pokemon need right over there.”, She said with a wink and a giggle.

“But, I don’t have any money yet for that kind of stuff.” Black stated as he turned his pockets inside out to prove he was broke.

“Not to worry young man. All the services here are free of charge, and compliments of the Pokemon Center. Well, everything except the pokemart. Their services do have a fee if you require anything from them.” She said cheerfully.

“Oh wow, this place really is amazing.” Black said as a grin grew on his face. “Ya hear that guys? Foods right over that way.” He turned to look at his waiting pokemon, but they were no where to be seen. “Oh gosh, now where did those two wonder off to.” Nurse Joy coughed to get Black’s attention, and pointed at the café with a chuckle. Cyndaquil was climbing up the counter trying to reach a bowl of fresh berries. While Totodile who was now wide awake from the smell of baked goods, and had a longing look in his eyes as he watched the chef bring out a fresh tray of donuts, pofins and other pastries. Black watched completely speechless.

“Well it looks like they’re enjoying themselves.” Nurse Joy said.

“I am so sorry for their behavior. They don’t know any better yet.” Black began to apologize, but Nurse Joy just waved a finger at him and smiled again.

“Don’t worry so much. It’s moments like this that keep this place lively and fun. Oh and before I forget, I have a message from Ryan for you. He received a call from his old gran and rushed out of here. Said it was an emergency, and that he hoped you felt better.”, She said.

“I hope everything’s ok…” Black trailed off. He wished he could have thanked Ryan properly and talked to him a bit more.

“Hey now, no sad faces here. I have a present for you as well.”, Nurse Joy said has she began rummaging through her desk searching for something. “Now I know I put them somewhere around here.” At that moment a boy with short curly hair came barreling through the door. Clutched tightly in his hands was a rather large baby bird pokemon who was more fluff than feathers.

“Is Nurse Joy here?! Please, My Rufflet needs help! He’s hurt really bad..” The boy said looking frantically around. As he got closer, Black noticed the small pokemon’s eyes were shut tight in pain and he was covered in scrapes and scratches. Shocked at the extent of the injuries Black froze in shock and worry. Nurse Joy didn’t miss a beat though and jumped into action immediately.

“Black; how about you go wait in the café for a bit. I’ll catch up with you as soon as I can.” She said without looking at him. She gently took Rufflet into her arms and quickly looked him over. “This looks like their handiwork again…. You were attacked by the flock weren’t you?” Nurse Joy asked the boy.

“Y-yea..”, He replied as his eyes began to water.

Nurse Joy flashed and award winning smile and said, “Don’t you worry about a thing. Everything is going to be alright. My Chansey and I will take care of things from here. You can stay in the lounge if you’d like while you wait.” She tried to sound as reassuring as possible, but Black wasn’t sure if any of her words reached him. Black’s stomach gave another angry rumble, breaking him away from the scene in front of him and guiding him to the café.

~

Nurse Joy cradled the small bird in her arms as she made her way to the emergency room. Her brow furrowed in concern and deep thought. _“This is the third case today alone, and the fifth case this week. This is really starting to get out of hand. It may be time to call in an officer to handle the situation….” _

_~_

At the café, Black found his pokemon chowing down on a bowl of pofins and berries without a care in the world. They barely even noticed him walk up to them.

“Well you two troublemakers seem to be enjoying yourselves aren’t you.” Black said with a smirk. Cyndaquil let out a happy burp in reply, and quickly went back to eating. Black watched in amusement until he heard a loud hearty laugh.

“So those are your little rascals huh?!”, the chef at the counter said letting out another booming laugh. Black felt his face start to heat up in embarrassment and was thankful he didn’t turn red like other people do. The chef had a large grin on his face from ear to ear and said, “No worries kid. Those rascals have a good appetite. Means they’re getting raised well. I’m Joe, so how can I take your order?”

Black was relieved that everyone at the pokemon center were so friendly and accepting of both him and his pokemon. Feeling more relaxed; he finally took a look at all his options and started feeling a bit indecisive on what he wanted. _“Hmm what to get. Maybe just a nanab berry, or maybe a pecha berry poptart. Ohh but the mago berry pie looks so good too! WAIT, THERE IT IS!!!”_

“I’ll take an oran berry muffin!”, Black exclaimed with a big smile.

“Ah a delicious choice. Just one to start? Or maybe a dozen to go? Can never have too many snacks for the road.” Joe asked.

Black considered for a moment, and then a thought crossed his mind. “Actually I’ll just take two please.”, He stated. Joe bagged up his order and sent Black on his way. But instead of dining in the café, he took a detour to the lounge. It was there he found the curly haired boy from earlier. He was sitting by himself gazing into the distance at nothing in particular. Probably too worried about Rufflet to think about anything else. _“If that had happened to me, I’d probably be the same way honestly.” _Black took a deep breath, _“Alright well, here it goes.”_

He made his way over and sat across from the boy, and quietly unpacked his muffins. The boy didn’t seem to notice and just gazed out the window beside him. He had on a light green t-shirt and khaki colored shorts. Black decided to take his time and try to calm his rapid heart. “Umm hey, I umm…Brought ya a muffin. Food always helps me feel a little better when I’m down.”, an anxious Black said. The boy turned and finally noticed Black and the offered muffin. His eyes were a bit red and puffy, and began to water up again. _“Crap I made it worse. Damn it, why am I so bad at this???”_

“Umm, thanks..”, the boy said softly. He took the muffin and nibbled a bit on it. Black not knowing what else to say began to do the same. He hadn’t thought this far of what to do next. So he just ate in silence, trying to think of something nice to say to help. All of a sudden Black heard a scratching sound by his leg, and looked down to find Tototdile gazing at him starry eyed.

“Ugh, didn’t you just have a whole bowl of food. This is my breakfast.”, Black said a bit irritated. Tototdile was unfazed by the comment and only stared more intensely at Black’s muffin. “Fine….you win.”, he broke off half his muffin and handed it to Totodile. Who happily accepted the food and broke out into a happy dance. Meanwhile Cyndaquil was resting on the edge of the boys’ chair. Slowly making his way closer to him, or maybe he just wanted his muffin. _“What type of food ninjas did I pick up from the lab?!”,_ Black thought. “Cut that out! Don’t be greedy you two. Totodile share your muffin with Cyndaquil.” Totodile looked reluctantly at his master. Debating if it was worth it to listen or not.

“Its alright.” The boy said as he broke off a piece of his muffin for Cyndaquil. Totodile didn’t hesitate to eat his piece whole. Just in case Black still wanted him to share. Black just raised a knowing eyebrow at him, but let it go.

“Sorry about that. You’d think they’d be full, but it seems they’d eat everything here if I’d let em.”, Black said apologetically.

“It’s not a big deal. They’re pretty cute.” The boy said. A faint smile briefly appeared on his face. Cyndaquil happily nuzzled into the boys lap, content to be with his new friend. Quiet descended upon the two again, but at least the boy seemed in a better mood.

_“YESSS! Way to go guys. We got him to smile. One small victory for the awkward kid. Maybe I’m not so bad at this afterall.”_ Black thought as he took another bite of his muffin. _“Hmm but now what…”_

The boy was the first to break the silence. “It all happened so fast… Rufflet and I were training out in fossil forest. And things were cool until that Starly appeared…” The boy stopped for a moment to wipe his eyes. “Just one would have been simple enough, but then a whole horde of them appeared. And..” Emotion choked up the boy as he tried to find the right words.

“It’s gonna be alright man. Nurse Joy is great. If anyone can help, it’s her.” Black said confidently. He didn’t know where this sudden confidence came from, but he knew he wanted to help if he could.

As if on cue Nurse Joy appeared by Blacks’ side and said, “Excuse me, but your Rufflet is ready to see you now. He’s resting, but he’ll make a full recovery.” Relief seemed to wash over everyone like a tidal wave. The boy jumped up and hugged Nurse Joy in excitement.

“Thank you thank you, thank you!” he cried out

Nurse Joy smiled and comforted the boy like a mother. “If you’d follow me I’ll take you to him now.” She said after a moment, and then turned to Black. “Oh and I left your gift with Joe. Make sure to see him before you head out. Good luck on your journey Black.” They parted ways and left Black alone with his pokemon in the lounge.

Totodile and Cyndaquil were both taking a nap at this point. All tuckered out from all the excitement. “Ok you two back in your pokeballs for now.” With a flash of red light both pokemon were safe and sound inside the glowing orbs. “Alright now to see what this gift is all about.”

Black hurried back over to the café where he found Joe patiently waiting for him. He was sitting at one of the tables with a few items laid out in front of him. “Ah there you are scamp! Nurse Joy wanted me to give ya a few parting gifts. Here take a seat.” He gestured infront of him and Black sat down. “Alrighty so first and foremost is the town map. Every trainer needs one. Cant have ya wandering around lost out there. It marks all the cities and towns in Celica. As well as some points of interest. If you look right here..” He pointed to the south west of the map, “You’ll find our lovely New Granite Town. And if you travel west into Fossil Forest, and then head north you’ll arrive in Amber Village. You’ll find your next pokemon center there and your first gym.” Joe smiled a toothy grin.

Black watched in awe as his journey felt like it was truly beginning for the first time. “I don’t know how to thank you all.”, He finally managed to say.

“No need. Just go out there and do your best. And if you ever are in need, you can always find a home here at the pokemon center. When you get there just speak to Joe at the café and he’ll assist you with whatever advice you need.”

“Wait, his name is Joe too?” a confused Black asked.

Joe let out a hearty laugh. “No ma boy his name is Chad or something. I’m the one and only original Joe. But all my employees are _“Joe’s”_ of Joe’s café. The same way not all Nurse Joy’s are named Joy. That’s just the title givin to the person who runs the pokemon center. It’s a business strategy.”

“I thought the pokemon center was a family run business though?” Black inquired.

“Well it was at a time. But with more and more pokemon trainers coming about. The more centers were opened. So they expanded and hired outside help.” Joe explained. Black nodded in understanding, slowly taking all the new info in. “I also have a few more things for ya here. To get ya started here are five pokeballs and five potions. Use them wisely. They’re one time use items. If you want more, you’ll have to purchase them from the pokemart.” Black took the items and tucked them away into his backpack and thanked Joe for all of his help. “You have any questions before ya go?”

“Well not really. Hmm well can I find fossils in Fossil Forest?” Black asked.

Joe grinned a mischievous grin. “Seems I can’t answer that one Scamp. You’re just going to have to adventure and find out for yourself. Then come back and tell ole Joe all about it.” He slapped his belly and let out another big hearty laugh.

“Thanks Joe…for everything. And please tell Nurse Joy I said the same.” Black said holding back a tear. Everyone was so kind to him. It was like finding a second family. And again he’d be leaving it behind just like before. He made his way to the door and took a deep breath. _“Alright, time to get started._” He reached for the pokeballs at his waste and felt a reassuring warmth. And out into the world he stepped.

New Granite Town wasn’t very large thankfully. So it didn’t take him very long to reach to the entrance to Fossil Forest. There was a small warning sign about a large amount of wild pokemon inside, and that non-trainers should proceed with caution. Apprehension struck a nerve when Black saw the sign. _“Isnt this the place where that boy was attacked…?” _He shook away the thought and proceeded onward. Fear doesn’t get anyone anywhere.

The forest had a quiet and peaceful air to it as the autumn colored leaves swayed above him. To Blacks surprise a lot of the shorter trees were bare and an odd gray color. He walked along and followed his map as Joe instructed. As he went Black felt more and more relaxed. The anxiety he felt earlier seemed to melt away as he listened to the soft crunch of leaves beneath his shoes and admired the beautiful colors around him. Leaves dropped around him like confetti as if the forest was throwing its own silent party.

“Hey you!” someone called out. Black turned and met eyes with a young man in black carrying a bug catcher net. He smiled and walked over. “We just met eyes, for us trainers that’s the sign for us to have a pokemon battle.” Black wasn’t sure what to say, but he was excited to have a friendly battle.

“Alright, challenge accepted. Let’s do this. I’m Black, and you are?”

“My names Dan, and you’re going down.” The young man said. He tossed a pokeball an out popped a golden caterpillar with a red horn. Black followed suit and brought out Cyndaquil.

“Whoa, that’s the weirdest looking Weedle I’ve ever seen. What’s with the red horn?” Black asked in surprise.

“Huh? What do you mean Weedle?” Dan asked a little thrown off. “Dude, this is my Caterpie.” Black looked at him with disbelief.

_“No that cant be right. Caterpie don’t look like that…I thought..”_ Black pulled his pokedex from his pocket and scanned the small caterpillar pokemon. Instantly a picture of a green caterpillar pokemon appeared with a brief description. _“Ok so either my pokedex is broken or that pokemon is weird..”_ Dan watched as the confused expression intensified on Black’s face, and then he realized what was the cause.

“You’ve never seen a shiny pokemon before have you?”, He asked.

“A..what pokemon?”, Black asked giving the trainer a strange look. “What are you talking about.” Dan sighed and began to explain.

“The phrase _“Shiny”_ pokemon is used to describe an off colored pokemon. It’s a rare occurrence that can happen in any pokemon species for some unknown reason. But they’re incredibly difficult to find.” Dan paused to see if Black was keeping up with what he was saying. “At least that’s the case in other regions. Here in Celica I’ve discovered shiny pokemon are much more common.”

“Oh wow, that’s really cool.” Black said with new found appreciation for the pokemon infront of him. Cyndaquil sparked up, getting impatient waiting for the battle to begin.

“Alright, now that that’s out the way. I’m a show you just how strong my shiny pokemon can be!”, Dan exclaimed. Caterpie didn’t hesitate to act and let out powerful string shot. Covering Cyndaquil in a silk like substance, but Black was unphased by the move.

“Burn it away and counter with flame wheel.” Black cried out. Cyndaquil burst into flames and hurdled towards Caterpie with shocking speeds. Unable to avoid it, Caterpie took a direct hit and was knocked out in an instant.

“Whelp that’s to be expected when your opponent has a type advantage. That’s just how the game is. Nice work Black, you’re not bad for a new trainer.” Dan said as he returned Caterpie to his pokeball. Cyndaquil returned to Black, happy with its victory. Black praised him and then turned to Dan.

“Wait, how did you know I was a new trainer?”, Black asked

“Eh, just a lucky guess.” He said as he handed Black two hundred pokecoins. “Here, it’s also customary to pay the victor of the battle. It’s how pokemon trainers make a living. The amount varies from trainer to trainer though.” Black accepted the money and thanked him for all the info. They began to part ways until Dan called out after him. “Oh yea! All ways remember you can’t run from a trainer battle. But there’s no shame in running from wild pokemon. You don’t have to fight everything you encounter.” Black waved in acknowledgement and continued north through the forest with Cyndaquil by his side.

“People are a lot nicer than I expected Cyndaquil. And way more helpful than I could imagine. I’m glad not all trainer’s are like Adam. Guess it was just a bad first impression.” Black thought aloud. Suddenly a whimper echoed sadly in front of the two travelers. Followed by a high pitched yelp. Black and Cyndaquil exchanged worried looks, and began to jog in the direction of the cry until they saw a small brown puppy pokemon being pecked and clawed at by a black and gray bird.

Black took out his pokedex and identified the puppy as Rockruff, and the bird as Starly. Dread settled over his heart when he saw the name Starly. _“Wasn’t that the name of the pokemon that attacked that boy and Rufflet??? What if…” _ Black’s thoughts were cut short by another yelp from Rockruff. A deep cut had formed on its forehead. Cyndaquil began to spark up, and Totodile’s pokeball began to rattle at his waste. “Yea…we can’t let this go on. We have to save Rockruff. Cyndaquil use flame wheel! Hurry!!” Black shouted pointing at the attacking Starly. Cyndaquil rushed at the bird pokemon as ball of blazing fury. Easily knocking it aside. Rockruff noticed the attack suddenly stopped and saw that it was saved by Cyndaquil. It didn’t hesitate to take it’s chance to run away. So it dashed into the nearest bush out of sight.

_“Thank goodness. It got away. Now to finish things.”_ The starly rose no longer stunned from the attack and readied to fight. It let out a piercing battle cry that seemed to come from every direction all at once. And then all was quiet….too quiet. The nearby trees began to rustle, and then shooting out one after another were more Starly. They circled and chirped menacingly at Cyndaquil as Black watched in horror. “Crap, Cyndaquil we gotta go now!”, Black screamed as he turned to run. But Cyndaquil remained where he was and braced himself, it’s back an intense blaze of fire. And then they dove at him, like a thousand winged arrows. Time seemed to slow down as the events unfolded in front of Black. It was then that it dawned on him that Cyndaquil’s ability No Guard prevented him from running away. He simply wouldn’t run. Black’s body seemed to move on its own. He found himself sprinting as fast as he could to Cyndaquil’s aid.

“Damn it Cyndaquil this isn’t an anime. We need to run! NOW!!” Black cried out. A flash of claws and feathers began to blind Black as he got there just in time to scoop Cyndaquil up. Surrounded, he held his pokemon close to his chest and began to run with all his might. Legs pumping and heart beating hard; he ran and ran. Not daring to look back in fear that they’d get caught. The exit of the forest was just up ahead. He could see it plain as day. A glimmering door to freedom. An escape from this nightmare. He passed through the exit with blinding speed, leaving the screeching birds behind him and instead crashing into someone in front of him.

“OUCH!!! Hey watch out, ya nearly gave me a concussion! Oh wait…I know you.” The person said.

“Ow, wait….IT’S YOU AGAIN!” Black exclaimed while trying to catch his breath. “What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, got this out just in time for my birthday tomorrow. As always thank you for reading this weeks chapter and enjoying my story so far. This might be my favorite chapter yet. With some hidden surprises within. Who knew Dan aka aDrive would make a cameo, as well as Justin aka TurtwigTalks. And lastly a nice homage to Ash and Pikachu's iconic moment with that flock of spearow. They may be the first, but definitely not the last easter eggs you'll see. So keep an eye out. There's one more in this chapter, did you figure it out? let me know in the comments below. Black's got himself into quite a bit of trouble again huh. Who could this familiar face be? Find out next time on Pokémon ReBirth.


	6. Bird's, Bee's, and Tree's Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the amazing world of pokemon! This time we find Black running into a familiar face in a very unfamiliar village. Who could this person be? Are they safe from the attacking Starly? What new secrets lie hidden within this new place? Read on and find out in this new chapter!  
Chapter 6's music is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6cJ57QHXzQ  
(Copy, Paste, Listen, and Enjoy)

Ryan slowly pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off. Other then the sudden shock, he seemed to be ok.

“Ya know, screaming _“Its you!!”_ isn’t a very polite way to greet someone.”, Ryan said with a smirk. “No hello, or good morning, or nothing outta ya. Sheesh. Anyway, I’ve got business I need to finish up in fossil forest for my ole Gran.” He paused for a moment looking at the entrance of the forest, and then looked at Black with a skeptical eye. “What’s got you in such a hurry anyway? You were running faster than a Zebstrika trying to escape a Pyroar.”

Black carefully returned Cyndaquil back to his pokeball before answering. “We ran into some nasty Starly back in that forest. It would have gotten real ugly had I not hauled ass out of there like I did.”, He shuddered and looked back. “But it doesn’t seem like they’re following us now.” Ryan furrowed his brow and glanced at the forest and then back at Black.

“That explains the scratches on your face and arms then.” Ryan let out a sigh and looked up to the clouds. “Well lets get ya fixed up. We’re no Pokemon Center, but my ole Gran can take care of a few scratches just fine.” He said confidently

“Is your gran a nurse or something?” Black asked as he followed Ryan into Amber Village.

“Huh? Nope not at all.”, Ryan said nonchalantly. “My Gran and I run a pokemon daycare here in Amber Village. So all the little ones that trainers don’t have enough time for are our responsibility.” He radiated with pride as he explained to Black the ins and outs of the business. “I’ve been working with my Gran for as long as I can remember. I mostly look after the older pokemon though. Making sure they’re as comfortable as possible while they stay with us. Or I’m spending time with Arcanine finding wild berries and other ingredients to provide nutritional meals.”

“Sooooo, basically you’re a babysitter.” Black said with a smirk. Ryan rolled his eyes at the comment as his ego deflated a little.

“Just shut up and come on already. The daycare is only a bit further. And if you have all that energy to run your mouth, tell me exactly what happened. I want the details.” Ryan said with a huff as he stomped off ahead. Black let out a laugh and ran to catch up with his friend. As Black recounted the story to Ryan, he couldn’t help but look around at this strange new place.

This only proved to annoy Ryan more as he kept getting distracted mid story whenever he saw something new. Amber village had no paved roads or walkways like New Granite Town did. The roads were a dry dusty brown color, which lead to various buildings made of what looked like a deep red clay with strange brown veins running through it.

_“Well that’s different..”_, Black thought to himself.

“Hello!! Earth to space cadet?! You were saying???”, Ryan waved his hands in front of Black to get his attention. A bit embarrassed, Black quickly finished the story which resulted in an awkward silence. Oddly enough, Ryan had nothing more to say when the story was done. He just nodded his head at the end and seemed a bit agitated. Black didn’t mind the sudden quiet though. It gave him time to keep looking around as they walked. He saw that the roads were lined every so often with more of those strange leafless trees from Fossil Forest.

_“I wonder whats with those trees? I saw them earlier but didn’t really get a good look because of what happened. There’s too many of them to have been struck by lightning. Hmm, could it have been a fire?” _Black looked around the base of the trees, but only saw random patches of grass and more dust and dirt. _“No…not a fire. Forest fires leave the ground very fertile. So there’d be an abundance of new growth if that’s what happened. And even if the fire was fresh, why didn’t they replant new trees instead? Maybe there isn’t enough sunlight???”_ It was only then that Black finally looked up. He stopped in his tracks with his mouth left a gap. Where there should have been a crisp blue sky, was instead replaced by a complex net of tree branches and leaves towering far above him.

“Soo you’ve finally noticed it huh? That’s Yggdrasil. Or at least that’s what people have started calling it over the years. Its one of the largest trees in the world. There’s debate on whether its truly the largest or not though.” Ryan explained. “It’s so large that its overlooked as you get closer to it. It just sorta blends in with the mountains around it. But if you ever get a birds’ eye view of it. Now that’s a real sight to see.”

Black couldn’t believe his eyes as he craned his neck back to get better view. Winged hexagon shaped insects could be seen flitting about from flower to flower. _“Those must be combee up there. Oh and those must be Ledyba over there!”_ He watched in awe as the ladybug pokemon suckled on the branches for the sweet ichor inside.

“Tons of pokemon live in Yggdrasil. If you look closely at those golden hanging seed pods. They’re actually Kakuna cocoons suspended from silk thread. You’ll find Taillow and Pidgey nested amongst the branches closer to the trunk too. And in the early morning just at sunrise while the air is still cool; you might even see Ribombee and Flabebe floating about collecting pollen.” Ryan pointed out. “The tree is the center of our town, both literally and figuratively. It brings people and pokemon together into one place. And because it’s a popular tourist attraction, it’s great for our small businesses in the village.”

“So what’s with the weird little trees?” Black asked still trying to see all the tree had to offer.

“Oh those? They aren’t really trees. Well not anymore at least. They’re fossilized and have been there for years. They dried out and died a long long time ago because of Yggdrasil. It blocks them from getting sunlight and I’m sure you’ve noticed the roots.” Ryan said with a shrug.

“Roots?” Black questioned.

“Yea man, the roots. You mean you didn’t notice them? You looked right at them earlier!” Ryan exclaimed. Black had a clueless expression on his face still, so Ryan began to explain some more. “Over there on that house. Honestly pick any building. Those deep brown patterns spider webbing across them are actually tree roots. The village and the town are built all woven together. So most of the lands nutrients go right to that tree. That’s why its so barren of plant life.

“Okay so….fossil forest. That’s because of Yggdrasil. So why are there trees that actually grow there and other plants?”

“That’s easy my friend. The trees shadow doesn’t reach that far. The power of the sun keeps that forest going. And its far enough away to sustain itself better.” Ryan said, but saw the questioning look Black still had. “And before you ask about the fossil trees. There’s more of them there because the village wanted to preserve as many of them as possible.

“Wait, umm no that’s not what I was going to ask. Okay it was, but I have another question as well.” Black began.

“Okay, shoot. What’s up?’ Ryan asked

“So with all this grandeur, and all you’ve told me. Are you telling me that there’s no actual fossils in Fossil Forest?” Black asked skeptically.

“Well..” Ryan paused for a moment. “There are with the trees and all. But no fossil pokemon if that's what you mean. You’d have better luck checking around the roots of Yggdrasil, but that’s forbidden. So don’t even think about it Black. Its very rare, but sometimes pokemon will bring travelers something special they find from the tree. And sometimes it’s an Old Amber. If you look at the tree closely you can see sap dripping from it. Soo there’s no short supply of the stuff, so Old Amber is common. Hence the name of our village.”, he said as he came to a stop. “And here we are, my Old Grans’ place”

Ryan and Black finally arrived in front of a large old saloon styled building. On the front of the building in big block letters was written “**_Daycare of Dreams”_** in a bright array of colors. Like most of the other buildings, thick tree roots stretched over the large structure, making it one with the land. Dried tree sap crystalized into small glittering orbs, that sparkled whenever light touched it.

“This is not like anything I imagined at all. It’s like it’s covered in small amber diamonds..”, Black thought aloud.

“If you think that’s cool. Wait until you see the inside. My Ole Gran really put all her heart into this place.” Ryan darted through the door and beckoned for Black to follow him. Upon entering Black was yet again at a loss for words. At first glance it looked relatively modest compared to the grandeur of the entrance. Just a simple log cabin with a long receptionist desk in the front of the room. But it was beyond the desk that was the real draw.

“This place is…it’s HUGE. What, how….THIS IS A DAYCARE!?!”, Black exclaimed. He ran up to the counter for a better view. Eye’s wide trying to take it all in. There was only about 3 yards behind the counter before it dropped off into a descending staircase. Below and open for all to see was a vast a beautiful garden. Open pastures and tall trees with rich green leaves. There was a single white brick path leading from the stairwell straight through the garden to end at a beautiful waterfall fountain in the back. All along the path were vine laced archways that were in full bloom with red and yellow flowers. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes roamed about below. Playing, sleeping, and just having a good time. Black watched as few bird pokemon flew up towards the ceiling to yet another surprise. _“It’s..all vines. This isn’t just a garden it’s a natural greenhouse. It feels so open and free that it’s almost as if I’m in a whole different world.”, _He thought in silent awe.

“Not bad for a glorified babysitter huh?” Ryan said patting Black on the back. Black just nodded feeling a bit dumbfounded. A snort and a chuckle suddenly came from his opposite side. a bit startled, Black turned to find a silver haired elderly woman rocking in her chair eyeing them both with a wicked grin. In her arms was a small red fox pokemon with six curly tails nursing from a small baby bottle. “Oh hey there Gran. Didn’t notice ya earlier.” Ryan said nonchalantly as he crossed the counter. “Aww hey baby vulpix. You’re sure getting big. Bet that milk taste great.” He went to pat Vulpix on the head, but had his hand swatted away by Ole Gran.

“You know the rules. Wash your hands before touching any of my babies. Their immune system is still developing. I can't have my little ones getting sick.”, Ole Gran scolded. “And who’s this lad you brought home? You didn’t say you were bringing guest.”

“Oh right, sorry Gran I forgot.” Ryan said with a nervous laugh. “And this here is my friend Black.” Gran squinted at Black’s direction.

“I can see he’s black.”, she said annoyed. Ole Gran looked at Black. “You boy, what’s your name?” Black fidgeted underneath her gaze.

“It’s Black. My name that is.” He replied. Ryan burst out laughing awarding him another swat from Ole Gran.

“Stop your cackling Ryan, he cant help he has a weird name.”, she smirked sheepishly. “You can call me Gran. Welcome to my humble sanctuary where pokemon learn and grow all at an affordable price. Don’t just stand there, you can come in if you’d like. Just watch your step.” Black made his way over next to Ryan who was recovering from his laughing fit.

“This place is amazing. I can’t believe all this was hidden inside this building. I didn’t think something like this was possible in a place like this.” Black said as gazed at the garden.

Ole Gran watched on with pride. “Indeed it is. I built this place up years ago when I first moved here as a young woman. I saw the potential in the land and wanted to bring a piece of home with me, so I build this oasis from memory.”, she closed her eyes as she envisioned the past.

“Gran grew up in garden just like this one back in Altomare with her mother Bianca back in Johto. I was just a baby when Gran decided to come here and start up a business. It took a lot of hard work, but you can get a garden to grow if you invest in it. And now that I’m older I help out as much as I can.”, Ryan said with glee.

“My grandson does his best to pitch in and keep the land fertile and full of life. And it’s nice to have such a youthful air about the place. Even if he is just a babysitter.” Ole Gran said with a knowing smile. She opened her eyes and looked towards the two boys. _“With all the work to be done around here he rarely has time to experience the world for himself. I’m glad he was able to make a friend.”, _She thought to herself. It was only then that she noticed that Black was covered in scratches. “Oh my, I didn’t realize you were hurt. Ryan go grab the first aid kit and a few sitrus berries from the garden.” Ryan did a mock salute and ran off to get the supplies. “And wash your hands! I cant dress wounds and feed the babies at the same time” She called after him. Directing her attention back to Black she asked, “So how did all this come about?”

Not sure how to answer Black started from the beginning of how he met Ryan and the events that lead him here. The more he explained, the more serious Ole Gran’s expression became. By the time he had finished, Ryan had arrived with the first aid kit and a basket of berries.

“I’m back, so what I miss?” Ryan asked cheerfully. Ole Gran turned her gaze on her grandson. Her eyes searching, wanting for something…Black didn’t understand why her mood had changed so suddenly, but it reminded him of how Ryan was acting earlier and it bothered him. Ryan noticed the change in mood and locked eyes with his grandmother with an anxious look on his face.

“Did I do something wrong?” Black asked cautiously. Neither of them answered. An awkward silence fell on the room.

Ole Gran was the first to speak. “Did you do it? Were you able to handle it?” Ryan’s cheerful smile seemed to melt away as the question fell upon his ears. The permanent smirk on his face dissolved into a stern expression.

“I didn’t get a chance to. Helping Black was the priority at the moment. But there’s still time before Officer Jenny and her team get involved. It’s our problem, so I’ll handle it.”, Ryan said as he began to dress Black’s injuries. 

Ole Gran let out a deep sigh and simply nodded. “I feared as much….Times a ticking and you haven’t a moment more to waste. Take Vulpix back down into the garden, and I’ll finish things here with Black. You rushing with his bandages wont help him none anyway.” She exchanged the baby pokemon for the bandages in one swift movement and picked up where Ryan left off.

“Thank you Gran. It’ll all be over soon. I promise.” Ryan vowed as he put Vulpix back and dashed out the door. Leaving Black alone with Ole Gran again. She seemed to have aged a hundred more years after the conversation.

“Umm, so..” Black stammered. He was so lost and confused he didn’t know where to start. _“Are they in some kind of trouble? Oh God are they criminals!? What if they’re growing more than just fruits and veggies down in their garden?!?”_ , Black thought as his mind began to race.

“You must have a lot of questions I’m sure.”, Ole Gran said interrupting his thoughts. “Ryan’s a good boy, and he’s trying to make up for my mistake. We run a daycare as you already know, and our services are open to anyone and everyone. Well, not too long ago we had a strange encounter with a young man in a lab coat.” She said as she tightened the last bandage.

“Thanks.” Black said. “So what’s so strange about a scientist like guy dropping off his pokemon.”

Ole Gran shushed him and passed him a sitrus berry.“Im getting to that part. Hush up and eat your berry.”, she scolded. “Now getting scientist and researchers as customers is actually quite normal. Working class customers don’t have as much time as they’d like to take care of their pokemon. So they often drop them off here with us. Sometimes for an extended amount of time. But this time a rather powerful pokemon was dropped off. It’s wings were strong and feathers glistened a crimson red. It was a pedigree far above any other flyting type pokemon I had ever seen. So it was obvious he took very good care of it. So I found it very odd he’d leave his pokemon with us. But nonetheless we offered him our services like any other client.” Black nibbled on his berry, feeling instant relief as its medicinal properties began to take affect. “Now sometimes our pokemon breed here.”

Black smirked and raised and eyebrow and was about to speak when Ole Gran cut him off. “I’ll have none of that. Be mature young man. It happens and it’s natural. And that’s exactly what happened with this man’s pokemon. An egg was laid, but to our surprise he didn’t seem even the slightest bit shocked to see it. Instead he picked it up, examined it, poked it with a syringe and gave it back exclaiming it was perfection. We encouraged him to take the egg, but to our confusion he simply said he didn’t have time for a reject child. Ryan and I didn’t see the man again after that day. He just picked up his pokemon and went on his way. So we raised the egg ourselves.” Ole Gran took a moment to catch her breath while Black listened closely. “A few weeks later the egg hatched into a young Starly. As strong and fit as could be. Perfect in everyway as the man had claimed. Ryan was so excited that day to see it happen. His eyes were all a glow to see the hard work we did pay off. But I knew immediately that something was different. This starly was large. Much larger than any I’d seen. Especially for one that had just hatched. But that was the least concerning thing about it. Ryan was too excited to see it at the time. He has a soft spot for babies; bless his heart. But when I looked into that pokemon’s eyes. It was like looking into a cold empty void.”

Black gulped hard, feeling a chill run down his back. This felt like the beginning of one of his dad’s old monster movies. It was hard to wrap his head around. Ole Gran took a deep breath and continued her story. “As the days went on the starly grew rapidly as most babies do. He grew in size and in strength, as we all became painfully aware of it. It started as mild bullying of the other pokemon. Then when it learned to fly, its bullying turned into full fledge attacks. My once peaceful garden turned into a battlefield as the pokemon were being severely injured one after another. We tried to tame his wild spirit, but nothing seemed to interest that pokemon other than pure destruction. We even tried to get other trainers to take it, but none of them wanted any part of it. Then about a week and half ago is when Starly first attacked Ryan and myself. It was totally unprovoked and out of the blue. It was fortunate for us both that Arcanine was there to chase Starly away. I don’t want to imagine what would have happened otherwise. I made a decision after that. To save my business and the pokemon within it, Starly had to be removed. So I released it into the wild the following day. I thought that would be the end of my worries….But I was a fool.” Ole Gran looked sadly out into the garden. “My garden was safe, and protected by Arcanine from then on. You can actually see him out there in the garden now. The big jolly fluff ball. But I had released a monster out into the world. It wasn’t long before we heard news of it’s attacks in Fossil Forest. I can only imagine what the wild pokemon are forced to endure with that winged terror present. And now it has a flock at its beck and call as well. I learned that later the heard way. While Ryan and Arcanine were out on an errand, the flock attacked the garden. Ripping and tearing at the vined ceiling. I was so scared I called Ryan home in a panic. It was luck that they couldn’t get through, but I knew in my heart that it was that Starly leading them. A devil of the sky trying to take back its old home. I didn’t want to believe I had caused all this, but I did. And now my Grandson is trying to fix things.”

Black was having a hard time wrapping his mind around all he just heard. It just didn’t seem real, yet he didn’t think Ole Gran was just making any of this up either. A part of him felt guilty as well. _“Hadn’t they stopped to help in back in New Granite Town. Maybe they would have gotten home in time to protect Ole Gran..” _, Black dismissed the thought though. Even if things happened differently, that starly would still remain a problem. “So what does Ryan plan to do?”, he asked.

A sad looked crossed Ole Grans face. She searched for the right words but was having a hard time finding them. “The incidents started to stack up….So Officer Jenny and her team are going to hunt it and put an end to it this afternoon. I was a bit relieved I’m embarrassed to say, but Ryan was outraged. He wants to end things more…humanely. So he took a black berry….”

Black was confused again, “Wait, what does a berry have to do with him stopping Officer Jenny?”

“Black Berries are a special kind of berry we grow outside of the garden. Physicians and nursery’s use them to help people and pokemon…..transition to the next life. We have them here for elderly pokemon when their days are coming to an end. It’s peaceful and painless for them. Ryan plans to have Starly eat one before the hunting party gets to him first.” She trailed off sadly. Black could feel a surge of emotions bubbling inside him. He didn’t know if Ryan was right or wrong, but he didn’t think this plan was okay. There had to be another way…a peaceful solution that didn’t mean death. He checked his pokedex for the time.

“_Crap it’s already 11:50!” _Black didn’t know what he was going to do, but his body just started moving. His mind racing. “Thanks Gran, I think I understand now….Things are going to be alright. So don’t worry. We’ll be back before sundown.” He said as he raced out towards the door.

Ole Gran jumped up out of her chair in shock, “Wait what do you mean **_“We’ll be back”_**? Where are you going?” She called after him.

“I’m going to stop Ryan!” and Black disappeared through the door leaving Ole Gran alone in the garden. She couldn’t believe what the young boy said.

_“Why would he want to stop Ryan? And…why does a part of me want him to...” _ She thought to herself. Ole Gran sat back down in frustration. She wanted to run out and do something about this to. But she knew her old bones wouldn’t take to kindly to such reckless behavior. Not knowing what else to do. Ole Gran shut her eyes and clasped her hands, and silently began to pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No intense battles this chapter but I promise you'll be all fired up for the battles to come. Does Black even have a plan as he dashes off to Fossil Forest? What happens if he runs into the flock before he can find Ryan?! Find out next time in Chapter 7 of Pokémon ReBirth. Sorry about the hiatus. I'll see everyone for more adventures with Trainer Black in 2020!!!!! Cant wait to show you what's next for the new year.


	7. Fossil Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the amazing world of Pokémon!! Young trainer Black is desperately trying to reach his friend before he makes a life changing decision. Will he be able to make it in time? Read on to find out. 
> 
> This chapters music is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwBTXiBWPJg&t=200s  
So copy, paste, and listen as you dive on into the latest adventure.

The world seemed to whirl by in a frenzied blur as Black raced through the streets of Amber Village. He noticed that the roads were much more lively than earlier that morning. Food stalls and side shops began to draw in crowds of travelers and tourist alike. The smell of barbeque, incense, and other aromas wafted through the streets making it alluring to anyone who passed by. The sizzle and crack of fry pans cooking, children laughing, and workers sharing tall tales about their experiences filled the air like a peaceful melody.   
  
“Hey Kid, try one of my kabobs. They’re the best in all of Celica!”, a gentleman called out from one of the food stands.   
  
“Sorry Mr. I’m in a hurry! Maybe another time!”, Black said as he continued to maneuver through the growing crowd. Several times he found himself bumping into people staring in awe at the Yggdrasil tree. He tried to apologize each time, but he was either ignored or rewarded with an annoyed scowl. The crowd only continued to swell the more Black struggled to push his way through it. “Ugh why did it have to get so busy right now of all times. People couldn’t wait like ten more minutes…”, Black was thinking when he collided into yet another person. “Oof, uh sorry about that I didn’t see ya there.” Black began to say. He looked up to find himself face to face with a man with a neat and tidy buzz cut that looked a little older than he was. He had on a white lab coat with one sleeve torn off and a high collar. The torn sleeve revealed a tattoo depicting multiple images and a writing Black couldn’t read or identify. “A scientist maybe? Hmm no….Not dressed that casually. I wouldn’t call throwing an edgy lab coat over a popular band t-shirt and denim jeans professional. Could be another tourist….But something about him feels different...And what’s with the markings on his arm. If only I could get a better look…”   
  
“Isn’t it beautiful?”, The stranger suddenly said as he gazed onward at Yggdrasil. The sudden words broke Black’s thoughts and brought him back to reality.  
  
“Err, yea sure dude. If ya say so..”, Black said as he attempted to slip by. But before Black could make his escape, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.  
  
“Wait, hold on. Can’t you see it? The abundance of life coming from that tree. I’m sure you can see it too. You’re not like the others here.”, The stranger stated absent mindedly. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off the grand tree. Black paused for a moment and glanced at the massive tree towering above them. It was true that it was brimming with life, but it wasn’t anything new he hadn’t seen earlier that day.   
  
Black furrowed his brow beginning to get frustrated with the man, “It’s full of life. Anyone with eyes can see that. Now if you don’t mind I..” He squinted to see the name tag on the lab coat. “Nate, is it? I really need to..”  
  
The stranger dropped his hand from Black’s shoulder suddenly and turned to face him as if hearing him for the first time. His hazel eyes bore into Black searching for…something. Black fidgeted under the gaze but held eye contact with the man wondering what was going to happen next. But just as he began to brace himself, Nate just turned back to gazing at the tree with a distant look on his face. It all happened so fast that Black didn’t know what to make of it. Before he could make heads or tails of what just happened. The sound of shouting and shuffling feet could be heard coming from back the way Black came earlier. Standing on his tippy toes to see over the crowd, he curiously glanced about to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
Making their way through the crowd was a group of police officers dressed in dark blue and black assault gear. Each one carrying a rifle as they marched single file. Like a snake slithering its way to its prey, they maneuvered their way through the crowd with ease. Only for a moment did Black stare on as doom settled into his heart; before he turned and dashed through the crowd.  
  
“I spent too much time talking to that Nate guy. How could I be so stupid.”, Black berated himself as he ran. The crowd became a blur as he pushed his way through it. He had to get to Ryan before they did. Before anything else bad could happen. 

~  
  
“Make way, make way! The 11th Celican Officer’s Squad coming through!”, an officer called out as they marched on.   
  
“Mommy mommy look! It’s the police force!” A young girl shouted out in glee. With eyes wide with excitement, she rushed over to get a closer look. 

“Wait honey, don’t go rushing off on your own! Cagalli!! Come back here right now!!!”, Her mother frantically called after her. But her words were drowned out by the ever growing crowd. Ignorant of her mother’s pleas, Cagalli pushed and wriggled her way through the crowd. She knew it was bad manners, and her mother would probably scold her for it later. But she couldn’t pass up seeing the police force up close. They were just so cool looking! It didn’t take her long to get to them either, being small has its advantages after all. If she couldn’t squeeze past the grown-ups, then she’d crawl underneath them. 

It took a bit of effort, but Cagalli found herself face to face with the police force marching through the streets. They reminded her of her brother’s toy soldiers with the way they marched single file with their shiny medals and rifles. Each one had the same brave looking expression on their face, like they all came fresh out of the toy shop. Cagalli looked on in awe. Starstruck to see a toy come to life right before her eyes.   
  
“Make way, make way! The 11th Celican Officer’s Squad coming through!”, an officer shouted as they passed. Cagalli was too in awe to make sense of the words being said. It wasn’t until they stopped in front of her, did she come to her senses. “Step aside little girl. You’re interfering with serious police work.”, the officer said as he towered above her, his face set into a firm scowl. Cagalli tried to move, but it was as if her legs were frozen. When she tried to speak, no words would come out either. So she stood there, now afraid of the very same officers she was in awe of just a moment ago. All the stories her mother and brother told her about the police being good guys that help people all seemed to fade away. “Are you def girl, move out the way! I’m starting to lose my patience.” Cagalli’s eyes began to sting as tears rushed to fill them. This man wasn’t what she expected at all…He was… mean.

“That’s enough Officer Holland. You’re scaring her.”, a gentle voice called out. A younger officer stepped out of the squad and knelt down beside the weeping girl. “Just take the squad around her. Surely such a small obstruction isn’t too much for a Celcican Officer to navigate. Is it?” The younger officer challenged. This only seemed to make Officer Holland even more upset.

“But Sir?! This little girl was clearly disobeying direct orders. We police shouldn’t have to change our plans for someone like…that.”, Officer Holland said in disgust. The younger officer reached for a handkerchief, and dried the little girls tears before standing to face his fellow comrade.

“I believe I told you to take the squad around and keep moving. Or are you obstructing my squad from getting to their destination over a trivial and pointless distraction!?”, the younger officer stated as he locked eyes with Officer Holland. The gentleness that was in his voice earlier, was now replaced by a flat even tone. Cagalli watched still frozen and speechless, as a silent battle seemed to take place between the two police officers. 

“…As you command Sergeant Collin.”, Officer Holland grumbled. “SQUAD!! FORWARD MARCH!!”, he called out as he stomped forward leading the others. Sergeant Collin couldn’t help but notice that his junior officer had pulled down his hat to hide the frustration in his eyes.

“That one may be more trouble than I bargained for…” Sgt. Collin whispered under his breath. 

“…Tha…tha..thank you Mr.”, Cagalli finally managed to squeak out. She didn’t really understand what had just happened. But this officer was nice like her big brother and mom always talked about. 

Sgt. Collin crouched down to the little girls’ level, “I’m just glad you’re okay little miss. It’s an officers’ job to protect the people after all. You’re not hurt are you?”

  
Cagalli looked herself over for a moment and patted some dust off her dress. “Yup I’m all okay.”, she replied with a smile before hugging the young officer. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“I’m happy to hear that. But where are your parents little miss? You shouldn’t be running around without a..” No sooner had the words come out of the officers’ mouth. There was another loud disturbance coming from the crowd. “Uh oh, what now?” 

“Cagalli!! Oh, excuse me sir. Ouch, sorry pardon me. Cagalli where are you?!”, a panicked woman called out as she pushed her way through the crowd. She locked eyes with the young officer who was mouthing the words, “Is this your kid?” while gesturing towards the child clinging to his leg. 

“There you are!!! Honey I’ve been so worried. Why did you run off like that?”, the woman said as relief seemed to wash over her.

“Oh, hi mommy.”, Cagalli said with an innocent smile. 

“Don’t you, “Hi mommy” me. You’re in big trouble little lady. You had me running around town like a torchic with its head cut off worried out of my mind.”, Her mother replied with a huff.

“But mom!! I was just talking to Mr. Officer.”, Cagalli whined. Being so relieved to finally have found her daughter, Cagalli’s mother hadn’t payed any attention to the young officer standing in front of her.

“Oh my, I see. I apologize for my daughter’s behavior Mr. Officer. She didn’t cause you any trouble did she? This wouldn’t be the first time she’s run off like that.”, Cagalli’s mother said feeling a bit embarrassed. Cagalli was a bit worried Mr. Officer would tell her mom what had happened. She’d be mad if she knew she had held up their line and caused problems. She decided to stay really quiet, so maybe they’d change the subject.

Sgt. Collin let out a hearty chuckle. “No no, she’s been an exemplary citizen. It’s been a pleasure meeting her.” He winked at Cagalli to let her know things were fine. The little girl beamed with a bright grin skipping about and around the two adults. 

“Yea I was exem…exeplam….”, Cagalli paused for a moment trying to figure out how to say the word, but eventually gave up. “I was a good girl!!” Her mother seemed relieved to hear it. But to be extra careful, she took hold of Cagalli’s hand so she wouldn’t wander off again.

The officer smiled, “Hey now, no more with this Mr. Officer stuff. You can just call me Collin. I’m happy I was here to help.” “Because who knows how this could have turned out had this been a different squad.”, Sgt Collin thought.

“I never did introduce myself did I? How rude of me. You can call me Mrs. Athha.”, Cagalli’s motherbsaid

“And I’m Cagalli!!”, Cagalli chimed in wanting to be included.

“Yes we know, now settle down a bit”, Mrs. Athha chided. She then turned her attention back to Sgt. Collin. “Seeing you all in your uniforms must have reminded her of my son.”

“Yup, my big brotha is the bestest police officer ever!”, Cagalli chimed in.

“Oh is he now?”, Sgt Collin said with a smirk. Cagalli giggled bashfully and nodded.

“He’s about your age too from the looks of it. Perhaps you know each other. His name is Kira. Ring any bells?”. Mrs. Athha added. 

“Hmm, can’t say that I have.”, Sgt Collin pondered for a moment. “The Celican Police Force or C.P.F is divided up into three divisions and split into those divisions are thirteen squads. So he must be in a different squad than me. Maybe even assigned to a totally different division.” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize the C.P.F was so large.”, Mrs. Athha paused to think about it all. “I wouldn’t be able to tell you what division or squad he’s in though. Kira always keeps his work life separate from home. Even when we try to ask him about it. He’s always very tight lipped about it.”

“You’ll find that’s pretty common amongst most officers actually.” Sgt Collin said not at all surprised. He looked around to see how far ahead his squad had gotten but found them nowhere to be seen. “I couldn’t have been talking for that long…Could I?” 

Mrs. Athha so his expression and followed his gaze. It didn’t take long for her to put it all together. “I’ve been holding you up from your duties haven’t I?” 

Sgt. Collin snapped out of his thoughts and saw the sudden melancholy look on the woman’s face and immediately felt guilty. “An officers’ life is hard on families. She probably hasn’t seen her son for quite some time now. I can’t blame her for getting carried away talking about him. She just wants to feel some sort of connection to him.”, he thought. 

Putting on his best smile he tried to reassure both parent and child. “No no not at all Mrs. Athha. I’m just glad you were able to find Cagalli in this huge crowd.”

“I didn’t exactly find her all on my own.”, Mrs. Athha stated. “While searching for her, I ran into a peculiar young man in a strange white coat. He was the one who saw where Cagalli had went and pointed me in the right direction. I don’t know what I would have done without his help.” She shook her head in exasperation.

Sgt Collin didn’t answer for a moment. His face suddenly looked perplexed. “A…white coat did you say?” 

“Oh I remember him!” Cagalli said wanting to be in the conversation again. “I crawled past him to get to you. His coat was all ripped and stuff. And it had a weird letter on it that looked like this.” She cupped her hands together to shape the letter and show them both. 

Mrs. Athha was the first to speak, “Oh my it does look like a letter now that you mention it. I thought it was some sort of weird graphic symbol. You kids wear all sorts of odd designs these days. Oh….oh my are you okay Collin? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine.”, He said a little too quickly to sound convincing. He took a moment to gather himself before speaking again. “Do either of you know which direction the man in the coat went?”

“Sure, he was heading towards the tree when I last saw him. Is everything alright?”, she questioned feeling a bit nervous now.

“Everything’s fine ma’am. You don’t need to worry. I just may know that guy myself is all.”, he said flashing his best smile again. 

“Yup mommy, everything is fine because Mr.Collin is around.” Cagalli added cheerfully.

Sgt Collin nodded in agreement. “I best be going now. You two take care not to get separated again ya hear.” 

“We wont!!”, Cagalli called after the officer with glee. Mrs. Athha waved goodbye and took her daughters hand as they headed home. She couldn’t help but notice that Sgt. Collin wasn’t going in the same direction as the rest of his squad, but she chose to leave that subject alone. 

Sgt Collin felt bad for lying to the Athha family earlier. He had no idea who that person in the white coat was, but he knew he had to find out. “If this is what I think it is, this could be real trouble. The real reason they sent the 11th squad here….Please just be some stupid kid in a graphic coat…Please let Cagalli be wrong about what she saw.” His mind raced as he made his way through the crowd. Eyes darting from person to person until he finally saw it. The white coat with a torn sleeve trailing behind its wearer like cape as he walked, and on the back was an unmistakable diamond shaped letter “G”. 

Too shocked to move, Sgt Collin stood stunned at what he discovered but only for a moment. He could feel his heart begin to race as he pushed forward trying to reach the man. “No no no no no no! They’re really here..” Almost frantic with his pace, he was gaining ground on the white coat man. Only a few more steps and then he’d be in arms reach.

BANG!

The crack of a gunshot echoed through Amber Village. Sgt Collin stopped dead in his tracks, motionless and unable to move. He felt like his heart had stopped as if he were the one who had gotten shot just now. The village fell into a hushed silence, as everyone stopped and gazed in the direction of the thunderous sound. Sgt Collin knew it was sign that the operation in Fossil Forrest had begun. The operation he was supposed to be leading. He turned back towards the tree to see how far the man in the white coat had gotten ahead of him. But to his despair, the man was nowhere to be found. He swore aloud at his own carelessness and dashed off towards Fossil Forrest. 

~

The crack of the gunshot might have shocked most, but the man in white remained unphased. He calmly quickened his pace, undeterred by the events around him. The crowd was silent for just a moment after, and then some began to murmur to one another. While others simply ignored it and went about their business. All of which further concealed the man in white in the middle of all the confusion.

“Soo this is how it all begins… The birth of a new era…”, he whispered to himself. “Well then…lets get started. For the glory of Genesis.” 

Nate adjusted his white coat and marched on with a confident grin.

~

The crowd gradually began to thin and disperse the further Black ran, until only the forest before him was all that remained. It was there that he finally stopped to catch his breath. Crouched over heaving for every breath, his lungs burned and his heart was pounding. His legs felt like rubber, as if they would give out at any moment. 

“I can’t stop here.”, he thought as he wheezed out another breath. He closed his eyes and focused on the familiar warmth of the two pokeballs at his side. Knowing he wasn’t alone was enough to help him relax a little. One steady breath at a time he gathered the strength to continue on into Fossil Forest. 

Strangely enough, the forest seemed completely unchanged. You’d never have thought there was a massive flock of dangerous Starly lurking about. “I guess things aren’t always what they seem.”, Black thought to himself. “Now where can Ryan be?”

Black made his way through the forest slowly, being mindful not to make too much noise as he searched for Ryan. The last thing he wanted was to attract unwanted attention to himself. Then at last he spotted him, crouched behind a thick bush laying in wait. Black quickly made his way over as quietly as he could and tapped him on the shoulder.

“What are you doing behind the bush like a creeper?”, Black joked.

“Shhhhh, stay quiet dummy. I set a trap for Starly.”, Ryan whispered. He pointed at a pile of berries in the clearing before him. “See over there. Mixed in are a few blackberries. We use them to…”

“I know what you use them for.”, Black said in a flat tone. “This is wrong Ryan. Starly and the flock are dangerous but killing it doesn’t feel right either.”

“Oh, and what do you suggest since you’re so smart all of a sudden!?”, Ryan snapped back.

“I uh…well…”, Black stammered.

“Look we don’t have time for this. This is a much better option than what the police have planned for Starly. If you can’t handle it, then go wait back in the village.”, Ryan sighed. 

“Yea….But Ryan..”, Black started to say but got cut off.

“Black you’re starting to get annoying dude. Why’d you even come out here anyway? Don’t get in my way. This doesn’t even involve you.”, Ryan said starting to get frustrated.

  
“Ugh, Ryan shut up for a second and look!”, Black said as he pointed at the berries. A small white squirrel like pokemon was cautiously making its way to the stack of berries. 

“Crap it’s a pachirisu! If it eats one of those berries it’s done for.”, Ryan cursed and fished in his backpack looking for something.

“See your plan had a few loose ends in it. I told you this felt wrong.”, Black said as he was getting up to chase pachirisu away from the deadly berries. But Ryan caught him by the arm and pulled him back.

“Stay down, I got this. If you go out there every pokemon around will know it’s a trap.”, Ryan said as he revealed the pokeball in his hands with a wicked grin. “Come on out Swellow and get rid of pachirisu.” The pokeball popped open with a flash of light, and out came a large black bird with twin tails and red claws. It circled above it’s trainer once before diving with extreme grace and elegance towards pachirisu. The cautious little squirrel pokemon was quick to notice the oncoming predator though. Pachirisu dashed back towards the woods with a startled cry as little sparks could be seen leaping from its body.

Then just as Swellow was closing in on Pachirisu, a shriek came from above as Starly dove in for the kill. Black and Ryan watched in horror as the two bird pokemon locked talons, shrieking and crying out as they battered each other with their wings and beaks. Pachirisu disappeared out of sight as the chaos in the sky took place. Swellow kicked and screamed until it finally broke free from Starly’s grasp. The two bird pokemon circled each other, sizing their opponent up and looking for an opening. 

Black couldn’t help but notice that Starly was shockingly equal in size to the fully evolved Swellow. 

“He’s gotten big….”, Ryan gulped. “But size isn’t everything. We have experience and speed on our side. Swellow use aerial ace!” The red clawed bird beat its wings furiously as it climbed high into the sky. Starly wasn’t far behind as it chased after its foe. Then suddenly Swellow broke into a free dive and charged right towards Starly. Swellow tackled the wild pokemon again and again. Making a quick pass again and again so Starly couldn’t get a hold of it.

  
“That’s right! Keep it up!!”, Ryan cheered on.

“It really is faster, but how?”, Black watched on. He could feel excitement building up inside him. He knew this was a serious situation, but the battle had him on edge.

“It’s all about evolution, training, and experience. Starly may be just as large as Swellow, but it’s still an unevolved pokemon. Its’ wings and body aren’t developed enough to move the way Swellow does. And we’ll use that to our advantage to the fullest.”, Ryan said with confidence. 

Swellow kept repeating the barrage of fast attacks to Starly’s frustration. It didn’t know where to fly or attack. Soo it just stopped…and watched. It tracked Swellow’s movements with its’ eyes until finally it saw an opening. Its wings began to shimmer like metal as it hardened them. Swellow and Ryan payed no attention to this change and charged in full force.

THWACK!!

Starly smacked Swellow hard with steel wing. Slamming Ryan’s pokemon to ground with a hard thud.

“Swellow are you okay!?”, Ryan called out. Swellow stood shakily to its feet and rose to the air again. Starly let out a bone rattling cry of frustration. It seemed to echo everywhere, and it wasn’t fading. It was...getting louder. Dread settled into Black’s stomach as he realized what was happening. The flock burst from all the surrounding trees. Echoing the same angry cry as their leader.

“This is bad…”, Black murmured. His hands shook, but he reached for the pokeball at his belt. The ball responded with cool reassurance. “Ok lets do this! Come on out Totodile!” The pokeball burst with a loud pop, and out came the small blue reptile. “Totodile go help Swellow. Keep those other Starly away from it!”, Black said with more confidence than he felt he had.

  
Totodile nodded and jumped into action. Fangs bared it snapped and clawed at any Starly it could reach. Swellow and the head Starly continued to fight like an aerial dance trying to best the other.

“Thanks Black…”, Ryan said with gritted teeth. The confidence that was there a moment ago had clearly left. Ryan was biting his lip, unsure how this would work out. Black felt the same way. They were outnumbered. 

“No time to be afraid. I gotta stay focused on the battle. Totodile needs me….”, Black thought to himself. Totodile struggled to help Swellow who was slowly being surrounded. The Starly flock kept flying out of the little gators reach whenever he got too close. Luckily his trainer thought quick on his feet. “Totodile use water gun to hit the ones out of reach!”, Black called out.

The blue gator happily obliged and fired off a round of shots at those getting too close to Swellow. Somehow the two were managing to hold their own. But just barely. 

“Hang in their Black. I know it looks bad, but we’ll all get through this. Stay sharp.”, Ryan encouraged. They both focused on the battle in front of them. Calling out commands when they could to keep their pokemon safe. The trainers were so drawn into the situation in front of them, that they hadn’t noticed the squad of officers approach from behind them. 

“Target confirmed! We’re ready to commence the operation Officer Holland. Standing by for your orders.”, one of the squad members said.

Black and Ryan nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the voices behind them. It was Ryan who reacted first.

“Wait officers, you don’t have to do this. I raised that Starly. It’s my responsibility to handle this.”, Ryan pleaded. “I can do this.”

Officer Holland ignored Ryan and began loading his rifle. “Squad at ease!! I’ll handle it from here. No need for any of you to get involved. Guard the entrance and make sure no other civilians get involved.

“YES SIR!”, the other officers called out and then quickly dispersed to go guard the entrances to Fossil Forest.

“Are you even listening!?! I said I’d handle it!”, Ryan shouted. Black could see the tears welling up in his friends’ eyes.

“Out of the way kid.”, Officer Holland said with disgust. “This doesn’t concern you anymore. This is police work. Get in my way and I’ll arrest you for obstruction.” He cocked his rifle and began to take aim.

“Our pokemon are out there you idiot! What if you hit them!?”, Black shouted. His anger had gotten the best of him. 

“Then they shouldn’t have gotten in the way…”, Officer Holland said coldly. His gazed locked on his target. He took a deep breath and began to squeeze the trigger.

“DON’T SHOOT!”, Ryan screamed as he lunged at the officer. He kicked and beat his fist against the portly officer. All while trying to grapple the rifle away, but it was too late.

BANG!

The sound seemed to pierce right through Black’s body as the gun went off. Terror coursed through his veins as he turned to see the results of the gunfire. “Please don’t let Totodile have gotten hit. Please God Please…”

The flock dispersed immediately at the sound of the gun shot. Leaving behind a cloud of angry feathers drifting down on the battlefield. Totodile stood dazed from the loud noise, but otherwise unharmed. Swellow was still locked in combat with the leader Starly. Neither seemed to be aware of their surroundings. Black couldn’t help but feel relieved as a smile crept onto his face. “That fat bastard missed. Ryan stopped him!” 

“Hey Ryan, they’re all okay! Nobody got…”, Black began to say as he turned to his friend, but the words seemed to get caught in his throat. Crumpled on the grown motionless was Ryan. “No…no no no…” Black whispered. He could hardly speak as he rushed over to Ryan’s side. He watched in silent horror as blood began to pool around him. 

“Stupid kid messed up my shot.”, Officer Holland grumbled. “No matter, I won’t miss twice.”

Black could feel his rage boiling up inside of him. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to stop the bleeding, but there was just so much blood. “What’s wrong with everyone. Why is the only solution any of them can think of is killing? They’re all idiots! The police! Ryan! All of them….Oh God there’s so much blood. What do I do?”

“This is your fault.” Black murmured. It was barely a whisper, but loud enough for Holland to hear. “You’ll rot in prison when the others hear about this.” He pressed his hands to Ryan’s wounds. Black wasn’t sure if it would actually help, but its what people did in movies when people were bleeding a lot.

Officer Holland lowered his rifle in annoyance. “Good luck with that kid. Who do you think they’ll believe? You, some random black kid or me an established officer?”, he scoffed. “You both are an obstruction of justice, and that’s how the law will see it.” 

The words hit Black like a smack in the face. It stung and infuriated him. He was so mad he could swear he was actually getting physically hot. Black wanted to get up and punch the man in the face. To make him pay for everything, but he couldn’t leave Ryan…Not like this. So he just gritted his teeth and screamed.

“Quit your wailing boy, it’ll all be over soon.”, Officer Holland said calmly. He raised his rifle again and took aim. Totodile heard his masters’ distress and began making his way to Black. The little gator knew it was disobeying orders, but it could feel something was very wrong. 

“PLEASE STOP!!”, Black wailed.

BANG!!!

Another thunderous echo roared through the forest. Black turned toward the battlefield concerned for Totodile, but he couldn’t see his pokemon anywhere.

“TOTODILE!!!!”, Black screamed out. Panic gripped his heart as he searched about wildly. 

“hrr”, Totodile nuzzled against Black. Concern in its’ eyes. The wave of emotion that hit Black felt like too much. He could hear Officer Holland curse in the background, but all that mattered to Black in that moment was that Totodile was safe. 

“I...I’m alright Totodile. I’m just happy you’re okay. Go back and help….”, Black realized Totodile was no longer looking at him. Just staring wide eyed back the way it came. Black followed its’ gaze and saw the mound of feathers laying lifeless on the ground below. Totodile raced over towards it before Black could tell him not to. The little gator froze when it reached the body. The twin tails being the only recognizable thing it could see. Loss, anger, pain, all these emotions welled up inside of him. There was a faint sound coming from nearby. A human may not be able to hear it, but a pokemon could. Totodile tilted his head to get a better listen. There was no doubt about it, that was the sound of wing beats. The little gator charged off in the direction of the sound, determined to finish what Swellow had started.

~

A second gunshot boomed from fossil forest setting every nerve on fire as Sgt Collin sprinted with all his might to get to his squad. It took him a lot longer to make his way through the village crowd than he expected. He dashed through the entrance of fossil forest and found two of his officers standing guard there.

“You two with me!!”, He shouted as he kept pushing forward following the direction the cries came from. 

“Was that…a child’s scream?! What the hell is going on over there? There shouldn’t be any civilians present during a police operation.”, he thought to himself. His mind was racing trying to put it all together. Sgt Collin burst into the clearing to find a horror scene displayed before him. A wide eyed boy covered in blood watched him cautiously as he approached. Officer Holland nonchalantly was loading his rifle, taking no notice of his superior officer. 

“What the hell is going on here Holland!?”, Sgt Collin choked out. His throat felt like sandpaper, but that was nothing compared to what he was seeing in front of him. “Oh God…is that boy crouched over a body…Oh God please..”

“Sgt Collin? I almost didn’t recognize ya there. We encountered the rogue Starly and it’s far worse than we imagined Sir. These boys were brutally attacked and beyond help. I fought them off as best I could, but…”, He gestured to the boys. “They refused to be escorted out. Brave lads they were. Reminds me of when I was their age.”

Sgt. Collin nodded, not paying too much attention to what his fellow officer had to say. His first priority was to assess the situation and act accordingly. “There looks to be one potentially injured civilian and two potential casualties. One of which could be the target in question.”, He sighed to himself as he rushed over towards Black.

“Are you alright kid?”, Sgt Collin asked. The kid was staring daggers at him, but eventually answered.

“He’s lying… Your friend over there… is a liar and a murderer!!!”, Black yelled in the mans face. He didn’t care if he was being rude or not. His friend was in a puddle of his own blood and so was his pokemon. And Totodile was alone fighting a living movie monster. And none of these police officers give a damn.

“You’ve been through a lot I’m sure, but right now I want to help you and your friend. Can I take a look at him?”, Sgt Collin tried to flash his famous smile but only managed a small grin. Black’s words hung heavy on his mind, but whether true or not it didn’t matter right now. 

“I’m fine.”, Black said quickly. “But Ryan….he isn’t moving and he’s lost a lot of blood.” 

Sgt Collin reached over and checked for a pulse. “It’s very weak, but he has a pulse. He’s alive kid. You did good keeping pressure on the wound like ya did.” Whether he meant to show it or not, Sgt Collin saw the relief on the young mans’ face. “Im going to provide some basic first aid to help slow the bleeding, but he needs to get to the pokemon center. Do you understand?” Black nodded silently as he watched the young officer wrap Ryan’s wound.

“Holland, is that the target over there?”, Sgt Collin asked.

“No sir, the target got away. I believe it’s one of the boy’s pokemon.”, not noticing the tension in his commanding officer’s voice. “But don’t worry, I’m going to head after it now. I have a good idea of which direction it went.”, Holland laughed as he winked at Black.

“These injuries aren’t from a pokemon’s claws. These are bullet wounds…”, Sgt Collin thought. He grit his teeth and refused to show how angry he felt. Now wasn’t the time for further conflict. “No, this operation is over”, He said in a flat even tone. “We’re getting the civilians to safety. NOW!” 

“But..”, Holland started but was stopped cold by an icy glare from Collin. “Understood Sir.” He hefted his rifle over his shoulder and began to leave.

“Holland? Leave the rifle behind would you. Its already loaded so its in better hands with me here. I’ve always been a better shot than you.”, the young officer called out. Holland turned dark red but handed his rifle over. “Oh and you two idiots standing around doing nothing, escort Holland back to our base in the village. I’ll meet you all there for a debrief.”

Officer Holland looked like a vein might pop if his face turned any redder. He stomped off with the other two officers leaving Black alone with Sgt Collin.

“Im sorry this happened….I should have been here..”, Sgt Collin said in a soft voice. He hefted the rifle onto shoulder and cradled Ryan in his arms like a baby. “Can you walk kid?”

“Yea, I can walk. And my names not Kid, it’s Black.”, he said unsure of what to make of the young officer.

“Alright then Black, lets head back to the pokemon center and you can tell me all about what happened here. I want to know every detail.”, Sgt Collin let out a sigh and started walking back. But Black wasn’t following. “Huh? Something wrong? Are you hurt too?”

  
“No, but I’m not going. My totodile is out there fighting right now. And he needs me more than you do…..Take care of Ryan. Okay?”, Black said as he jogged away.

“Wait no! Kid it’s not safe out there!! BLACK!!!!”, Sgt Collin shouted but it was already too late. He cursed and shot a signal flare to let the others in the area know the operation was over before making his way back to the village.

~

Black didn’t know if he could trust that police officer, but he seemed different than the others. And that was enough reason for him right now. He followed the sound of pokemon cries until he found Totodile facing off against Starly. Both looked battered and exhausted. 

“Totodile are you alright??”, Black called out to it. The blue gator gave a small hrr in response but stayed focused on its’ enemy. Starly cried out in anger and charged at Totodile, but something was wrong this time. It wasn’t flying like before, but instead was leaping and gliding. Totodile easily dodged it and swatted it away, but Starly was relentless. 

“Why wont it fly?”, Black thought. And then he noticed it holding it’s wing at an odd angle. “It’s hurt!” he exclaimed. “It must have happened when Swellow got hit..” Starly rushed Totodile again claws first. They grappled and tossed about in a terrifying manner as both cried out in pain. Black remained calm though. A plan began to form but timing would be everything.

“Totodile listen up! I need you to hold Starly very still. We can do this buddy!”, Black called out. Starly kicked its way free and began to circle Totodile again. 

“Alright Totodile wait for him to come to you. I know you see what I see, and that’s your target.”, Black commanded. Totodile crouched low, waiting to spring at Black’s command. Starly wasn’t impressed by any of it and rushed forward again. It closed in aiming for Totodile’s eyes.

“Now Totodile use ice fang and don’t let go!!”, Black shouted. Totodile sprung into action as it lunged towards Starly’s bad wing. The bird pokemon cried out in anguish as Totodile plunged its teeth into the damaged wing. It tried to kick and peck its way free but there was no escaping Totodiles grip just as Black had expected. “Totodile’s skin is a lot tougher than most, and once he bites down there’s no getting out unless he wants you to.”

The plan was working perfectly, but tough skin or not Starly was giving the little gator a very difficult time. He wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer while taking that kind of beating. Black decided it was now or never, so he tossed a pokeball at Starly. The bird pokemon saw what was coming and hobbled out of the way with Totodile still attached.

“Damn he’s strong. Alright once more! Hang in there buddy!!”, Black yelled as he tossed another pokeball. This time he managed to hit his target. With a bright red flash Starly vanished into the red and white orb. The button blinked red as it wobbled back and forth.

1 wobble

2 more wobbles

And CLICK!

The pokeball remained still, leaving Black and Totodile alone and exhausted. Black didn’t even try to make since of what just happened. He picked up the pokeball in one hand and Totodile in the other and started his long walk back to Amber Village. The village folk gave him weary stares has he walked by but Black didn’t care. He knew he looked like he’d been through hell, and at the moment he felt like it too. The sun had begun to set as he walked down the dusty road, and most of the crowd from earlier had packed up and went home for the day. “Were we really in that forest for that long?”, He thought to himself.

“We’re almost to the pokemon center buddy. You can get patched up and have a nice long rest.”, Black said softly to the little reptile. Totodile had passed out soon after the battle, so he dozed peacefully under his masters’ arm. His legs ached, his throat felt raw, and his arms felt like jelly but somehow they made it to the pokemon center. Its’ lobby was unusually cramped with people. Black assumed some were villagers and others were travelers needing a place to stay. But amongst the people, that officer from earlier was nowhere to be seen. This frustrated Black further, but he continued to the front desk undeterred.

“Hello and welcome to the Amber Pokemon Center. How may I….”, The nurse stammered in shock at Black’s appearance. “Umm urm how may I assist you.”

“Could you help my pokemon please Nurse Joy. And also I was wondering if my friend had arrived here yet.”, Black said ignoring the nurse’s gaze.

“Oh I’m sorry sweety I’m not the Nurse Joy here. I’m her assistant Susan. Nurse Joy is in an important surgery right now, so I’m running things up here.”, Susan said with a smile. “But I’ll get your pokemon all nice and healed up for you. Just place them in their pokeballs on this tray here.”

Black did as he was told and put all three pokeballs on the tray. Cyndaquil didn’t need healing, but he figured a little extra pampering couldn’t hurt. Susan passed the tray to a Chansey who carried them off to a back room. 

“So about my friend. Is he here?”, Black asked impatiently.

“Well lets take a look. Lets start with his name shall we?”, Susan said as she sat behind her computer. 

“Oh right. His name is Ryan.”, Black told her. Susan paused waiting for more information. When it was clear that a first name was all Black had to offer. She huffed and began typing away at her keyboard. 

“Right then, just Ryan no last name. Lets see what we have here…”, Susan squinted at the screen and then looked at Black apologetically. “I’m sorry sweety, there doesn’t seem to be a Ryan in our system. Perhaps that’s just a nickname? Or maybe you were mistaken.”

“No, Ryan IS his actual name. Could you try again….Please.”, Black felt himself getting irritated with Susan, but he tried to stay polite.

She shook her head at him but conceded to try again. “Don’t expect anything to change sweety. Our system is very thorough. If he was here it would have come up.”, she said with a huff. Her fingers danced across the keyboard clicking and clacking as she searched again. “Nope no Ryan in our system. No Ryans, Ronalds, Rowans, Richards, or Ricks in our system currently. Im sorry sweety but he just isn’t here.”, Susan told him with a smile.

Black left the front desk feeling exhausted and defeated. Dread and worry seemed to eat away at him little by little. So much so he feared there’d be nothing left. Black tried to take a deep breath to calm himself and ease his fried nerves, but one question kept coming to mind.

“If Ryan isn’t here….Then where is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lord has it been a long time since I've seen all of your wonderful readers. THANK YOU so much for all your patience. It took me a long time to get this just right for all of you, so I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. And there's so much more to come. I pray you're all staying safe and doing well during this pandemic. May my story bring you a bit of peace during troubled times. I'm going to attempt to get more chapters out regularly again. So stay tuned, I'll see you next adventure.


End file.
